


At Enemy Gates

by goosetheflerken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Enemy Territories, F/F, Grounders (The 100) - Freeform, No 3x07, No ALIE, Polis, War, silent romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosetheflerken/pseuds/goosetheflerken
Summary: 3x07 Canon-Divergence. A long-time enemy arises once again and Lexa must face a people that even she fears. Clarke and Lexa must put their issues and growing relationship aside to prevent a war with both Pike and the Coalition's enemy. All before the enemy starts knocking at Coalition Gates.





	1. Arrival of News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this with alternate canon, no 3x07 and no ALIE or Primfaya. Trigedasleng translations at the bottom of the page.

Clarke found herself idly walking from stall to stall in the Polis marketplace. She knew her assigned guard kept his distance out of respect, but he was still a hunkering figure on the peripheral of her eyesight. A small bag of coins sat deep in her pockets, but she didn’t want to buy anything as she had everything she needed in her room. Lexa had made sure she wanted for nothing, no item Clarke wanted was too small or large to procure. Of course, the blonde had found it shocking that little comments were paid attention to.

A person clearing their throat made Clarke turn and she saw Aden with two of his fellow Natblida. He nodded his head to her and she smiled, “Aden, isn’t it?”

“Yes. How are you finding the market Clarke?”

“It’s amazing.” She nodded to the two behind him, “are you going to introduce me to your friends?”

Aden turned to them both, “this is Shan and Alec.”

Clarke held out her hand and both took it in turns. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise Wanheda.” Shan, a girl not much older than Aden but definitely taller, smiled at her. “May we join you?”

“Clearly Wanheda is busy.” Alec stated and nudged his friend. “Apologies Wanheda, Shan always invites herself to everything.”

Clarke chuckled, “actually, I could use some company.”

* * *

A scream made them everyone look up and Aden sighed as a body hit the ground at high velocity. “Azgeda made Heda upset again.”

“What the hell is that?” Clarke asked Aden, “or was that someone?”

Shan nodded, “sha, it’s likely an Azgeda emissary. The last ambassador ended up the same way, Heda tends to push people off the tower when they challenge her. Everyone in Polis considers it a normal occurrence so no one really talks about it.”

“I think it’s actually Broad Leaf this time.” Alec stated and looked back at his friends, “green paint.”

Clarke turned to the pre-teens that stood with her. “You’re saying she pushed someone from Broad Leaf off the tower because they dared to challenging her?”

“Yes.” Aden stated matter-of-factly. “Which is why many are amazed you still breathe. None defy Heda as you have and lived to tell of it.”

“Well she did need me.” Clarke turned her attention to the warriors who started throwing water onto the splattered blood and body that rested on the roadway.

* * *

A loud ringing from bells was heard as thundering hooves were heard. Clarke pulled the three natblida from the path where people ran and turned when she heard a shout. She put up an arm as a horse reared at her and fell to the ground as it came down a foot from her head. The rider, a woman looked down at her from behind the black paint that was painted in a straight line below and above her eyes.

“Branwada, ban yu au gonot ai raun!” The woman shouted as Clarke stood.

Aden looked up at the woman as he gently pulled Clarke back, the two other natblida put their hands on her arms. The woman merely started towards the tower again with her horse, the other riders following after.

“Was that who I think it was?” Shan asked Aden in a loud whisper.

“Sha, she’s come to Polis.”

Clarke looked at the boy she’d just gotten to know. “Who is she?”

“Beth, she’s the general stationed at the Desert Gate.”

“Desert Gate?”

“Sha, the land on the opposite of the Sipp River.” Aden looked to Clarke, “if she’s here in Polis then it means the warlords of the desert lands are advancing. It has been five Heda since a battle has raged between the desert lands and a commander. Heda always saw it better to leave sentries keeping watch while she battled the Mountain but now she has ordered more watch. With the Mountain defeated, she can focus her efforts on keeping Coalition Land safe instead of splitting it between two enemies.”

Shan chuckled softly, “we should go, we’ll want to watch the meeting from the rafters.”

“Must you always try to get us in trouble?” Aden asked the girl and shook his head.

“Of course, I must.” The girl grinned and started running towards the tower. “Last one gets the worst spot.”

Aden looked up at Clarke, “come with us, you’ll want to listen too no doubt.”

“Go ahead, I’ll slow you down and from what I see, someone has to control Shan.”

Alec waved his arm to Aden, “come on Aden before Shan gets there first.”

As the final two left her alone, Clarke turned to see her guard nowhere to be seen. She sighed and dusted off her hands before heading back to the tower. As she walked, she realized the implication of what Aden spoke of and that it could mean another war. She didn’t want to fight another war and what it meant for her. Her people were on borrowed time due to Pike, her voice was one of silence and her title would make her wanted in war. She sighed as she slipped past the guards that didn’t bat an eyelash when she passed as if she was natblida herself.

* * *

The throne room was empty when Clarke arrived, the doors wide open and Lexa practicing her swordsmanship with one of the guards. Standing against one of the walls, she watched the two while wondering where the general and her people were. Whispers made Clarke look up to the balcony that overlooked the throne room and saw the three kids laying on their bellies, the two boys harassing Shan for bringing them for nothing.

“Enough for today I think.” Lexa’s voice brought Clarke’s attention from the balcony to the guard being dismissed with only a slight limp. “Clarke. How was the market?”

Clarke watched the woman take a sip from her cup. “Interesting. My guard disappeared as Aden and two of his fellow novitiates showed up. Your doing I presume?”

“You presume much.” The woman put her cup down on the step by the throne. “However, I didn’t tell send my novitiates or tell them to dismiss your guard. That being said, Aden has a mind of his own and I will reprimand him if you desire.”

“No, it’s fine.” Clarke waved her off.

“What happened to your face?” Lexa too her chin between her fingers and gently turned her face to the side. “You’re scraped.”

Clarke turned fully to look at her. “I’m fine. I’m sure me being scraped up isn’t the biggest thing you have to deal with today.”

“True but it’s not just your face.” Lexa gently grabbed Clarke’s wrists and turned them so her palms were straight up. “Who has done this to you?”

“Lexa I’m fine.”

“Clarke this isn’t a small matter, you’re under my protection here and if…”

Pulling away from the brunette, the blonde crossed her arms. “I fell, nothing more. A few days to heal and I’ll be fine.”

* * *

The sound of a throat clearing made both look towards the door where a guard was calling to their attention. “Heda, wormana kom Sandou.”

“Sha, miya emo op.”

“Sandou?” Clarke inquired softly of Lexa. “I don’t remember hearing that word before.”

“It means Desert Gate, a place on the edge of Coalition Land.” Lexa put her arms behind her back. “Unfortunately, I have matters here that I can’t allow you to be present in the room for.”

Clarke chuckled as she spoke. “I get it, Heda has boring matters to attend to so she is sending me away so I don’t incite an argument that could lead to war.”

“Hmm, perhaps.” The small smile disappeared as people filed into the room.

* * *

The blonde turned to leave and came up short of stumbling into the same woman from the horse that caused her to fall. “Sorry.” She stepped around the woman and her guard. “Oh, and Heda,” she turned to the brunette leader, “three little ravens sitting in a tree.”

Lexa looked up to the balcony, “Aden, Alec, Shan…” The three kids stood up from where they’d been laying down. “Gon yo we.”

“Sha Heda.” The three took the stairs till they stood on the floor of the throne room, filing out while looking at Clarke with mock glares.

“Clarke?” The blonde turned from her way out the door, “mochof.”

“Pro, Heda.” She left while calling out to the young group of kids. “Hey Aden, maybe you could teach me…” The doors closing cut the end of the question from being heard.

* * *

The evening wore on and Clarke realized after her evening meal that she hadn’t seen Lexa all day. She decided to check on her, knowing she’d be meditating or resting after a hard day. The questions about the meeting with the general formed on Clarke’s mind as she left her room and headed to Lexa’s own. The guards didn’t say anything as she stood there but that wasn’t abnormal, so she knocked.

When the call to enter was sounded, Clarke pushed open the doors. “Hey Lexa, I was wondering if you’d be able to talk?” She found the leader pacing instead of meditating, the cold meal on the table indicative that she had decided not to eat. “What happened?”

“One of the villages on the edge of Coalition Land was raided, burned to the ground. A single warrior made it to the post where my general was but upon return.” Lexa looked up at the ceiling, “nothing remained.”

“Are their people past the Desert Gate?” Clarke inquired softly, “Aden mentioned something about two enemies on two fronts.”

Lexa turned to the blonde, “yes and they aren’t like us Clarke. They are more violent and more savage, in ways that make the Mountain Men look like scientists and us like friends. The men pillage, rape and kill and the women are little more than slaves. In the past we’ve managed to hold them back but when I came to power, I decided the Mountain was more important. Perhaps I was wrong.”

“No, I don’t think you’re wrong.” She neared Lexa and took her hand, pulling her over to the couch. “I think you made the best decision as you could given the immediate threat faced. You couldn’t fight these people if all of yours were gone.”

“They’ve had eight years to plan and now they have acted. Clarke,” Lexa looked at her as her hand rested on the blonde’s, “there were no bodies in the village. My people have become slaves to a people I fear could do more harm than Pike on that battlefield.”

Clarke sighed and squeezed Lexa’s hand. “I’m guessing you’re planning on heading out there.”

“For now, more men will be sent to the line, but I fear it will come to war.”

“Great! Just when I thought I could avert one war, there’s now a possibility of two!”

Lexa chuckled and took a small piece of cheese from her dinner plate. “Rest assure we have at least a small amount of time before that happens.”

“Okay. So,” Clarke leaned back on the couch as Lexa started to eat. “what did the general say about the situation. Was it just one village? Were they organized or was their attack a disorganized mess?”

The brunette thought about the question while she ate and turned to her companion. “It was organized if what she says is true. You’d burn a village and people run, making them able to be caught.”

“Have the past commanders left any information regarding historic dealings with these people. It would help to know so we know if it’s a new tactic or if they’ve developed new skills.”

* * *

Lexa closed her eyes and calmed her mind, her hand still on Clarke’s where it continued to rest on her knee. After a few minutes, the brunette opened her eyes and turned to her companion. “The tactics are new, organized where before they were like children playing war. Perhaps they have organized under a new leader instead of multiple warlords.”

“If that’s true, perhaps we could broker peace with them like you and I did.”

“Perhaps.” Lexa stated while idly running her fingers across the back of Clarke’s hand and up her forearm, back and forth from fingertips to elbow. “However, peace would be a cease-fire and territory agreement instead of an alliance. My loyalty lies with you and the Coalition, no others.”

Clarke didn’t stop the touch that ran across her arm and her eyes held those of equal measure. It was true that the two had grown closer each day and the blonde was finding the private side to Lexa far more interesting than before. There was little doubt in the former delinquent’s mind that they would broach a line far more dangerous than war before long. She wondered if she’d be able to hold her ground or would she surrender to her subconscious desire to be with the woman she sat beside.

“Focus.” Clarke laid an arm on Lexa’s hand as it rested on her forearm. “We need to work on a plan to fight on two fronts. Pike isn’t going to give up anytime soon and if this situation ends up in war, there won’t be enough resources.”

Lexa sat listening quietly, “what do you suggest?”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Clarke spoke softly, “inquire whether Pike would be willing to call a ceasefire in order to aid in battling people far worse than his current enemies.”

“A dangerous philosophy, however, I will think it over and give you my answer tomorrow.” Lexa rose from the couch and took Clarke’s hand, lifting her from the couch as well. “Reshop Klark.”

“Reshop ain Heda.” Clarke squeezed her hand and took the dismissal, leaving the room and Lexa for the evening.

* * *

Branwada, ban yu au gonot ai raun: Idiot/Stupid, get out of my way!

Heda, wormana kom Sandou: Commander, general of the Desert Gate

Sha, miya emo op: Yes, they may enter

Sandou: Desert Gate - Desert/sand (san) + Door/Gate (dou)

Gon yo way: Go away/leave

Reshop ain Heda: goodnight my commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	2. Words and Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds the new general pissing her off at every turn and it takes Natblida magic to sooth the anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a note for this chapter, well a few: Clarke finds out some rather hurtful news in a strange way, Lexa tasks Clarke with a strange task and a secret of Lexa's is revealed while the two grow a little closer. Just read through and I promise you won't regret the ending to the chapter.

Clarke exited her room early in the morning only to pause in her steps upon seeing the general from the day before slipping out of Lexa’s room at the far end of the hallway. The woman had a jacket over her arm and boots in her hand, likely to prevent from waking the occupant of the room. Clarke watched the woman look up and see the blonde, so Clarke continued walking down the hall to the lift. The woman joined her just a few minutes later, her boots on and pulling her coat over her shoulders.

“Sonop.” The woman smirked while whispering to Clarke, but the blonde remained silent. “So Heda’s little Skaikru pet doesn’t even know how to say ‘good morning’ in our language? Or is the legend true that none of the Skaikru have manners?”

Clarke finally raised her chin as the lift arrived. “Good morning.”

“So, she speaks. I am…”

“Beth kom Trikru, wormana kom Sandou.” Clarke stated as the doors opened and she entered the lift, the woman looked a bit surprised by knowledge. “I’m an ambassador, not a pet.” She turned her attention to the guard, “I think it best General Beth takes the stairs to prevent any accidents with my knives.”

The guard nodded and barred Beth from entering the lift. “We will return for you if you’d rather not take the stairs but by orders of Heda, Wanheda has priority over army generals within the tower walls.” Clarke smirked at the woman as the doors were closed.

* * *

Watching the Natblida kick around a leather ball in a small courtyard, Clarke smiled at the innocence in which they shared when not training. Lexa made it clear their training was far more then that of simple seconds and she oversaw their training herself. The ball was kicked to her and she joined the game, laughing as she joined the four girls as they worked to get the ball past the boys. Sharp clapping made them all stop and turn to see Lexa standing with Beth.

“Who was winning?” The leader inquired with a hint of a smile.

“Well we were,” Alec sighed then put out his arm, “until Wanheda joined the game.”

Shan stuck out her tongue, “only fair since you boys always win unless Heda joins us. Wanheda only evened our numbers.”

“Sometimes it’s not the size of the army that wins the war.” Clarke reprimanded the girl softly as she knelt down. “My people only numbered little more than forty while the Mountain held over two hundred. Perhaps instead of numbers, it matters the strength of one’s conviction and heart.”

Lexa nodded softly, “Wanheda is correct. Now, I have a very important task for one of Natblida. It is time you begin your training beyond Polis and General Beth has asked for one my brightest warriors. Why give her a warrior when I could give her a Natblida?”

Clarke stood and put her hand on Shan’s shoulder as the girl went to step forward. Aden looked her way and she merely shared a knowing look with him. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke watched him put his hands on the wrists of two of the youngest natblida. After moments of silence, one of the boys only a year or two younger than Aden took steps towards Lexa.

“I will go Heda.”

Lexa nodded, “then go prepare a travel pack after you’ve said your farewells Jax.”

Jax turned to his fellow Natblida and they all swarmed to hug him and clasp his arm. “Do well.” Aden clasped his shoulder, “learn so you may teach us.”

“Maybe we’ll have a decent chance at ball now that you’re becoming a second.” Shan stated and all of them laughed.

“You’re too mouthy to be ready.” Jax playfully nudged the girl.

Shan stuck her tongue out, “if I’m so mouthy, then perhaps I’ll tell Nina that you’re visiting a girl from Plain Riders instead of going to be a second.”

“Gossip only hurts others.” Clarke pulled the girl back and shook her head slightly when Shan looked up at her. “apologize.”

Shan bowed her head, “sorry Jax.”

“It’s alright. You’re bound to say something to her anyways so just make it good.” Jax sighed, “I should go pack. I’ll see you when I return to Polis.” He waved as he walked past Lexa and Beth, into the tower.

* * *

Clarke let the kids go back to playing ball and she neared the two women. “Sonop Heda.”

“Clarke, I’d like you to meet my general that oversees Sandou.”

Beth smirked, “we’ve met. I must say that I find it fascinating that you would stoop to play with children, Ambassador.”

“Well, unlike some people, children are excellent judges of characters.” Clarke gave the woman one of her more sarcastic smiles.

Lexa looked between them both. “Is there something I should be aware of?”

“No Heda.” Both women spoke at the same time and Clarke turned her head towards Lexa, the leader raised an eyebrow in question. Clarke gave her a short shake of her head in offering and Lexa sighed.

“Very well, I will leave you both while I attend to some matters.” She started towards the tower but turned back. “Shan?”

The girl jogged over to her teacher and looked up at her. “Sha Heda?”

“Please see that you report to Wanheda tomorrow morning for training.”

“Training?” Both Clarke and the pre-teen asked in confusion.

Lexa nodded, “yes, before you can become a second, you must understand life and complex human behavior. Wanheda is more skilled than I so its best she teaches you. I will inquire daily so best you be on time and prepared to learn.” Without a word from either, the leader headed into the tower with chaos in her wake.

Shan turned to Clarke with a grin and the blonde merely raised an eyebrow at her. “I won’t disappoint Wanheda.”

“I think you’ve earned the right to call me Clarke.”

“Clarke.” The girl squealed softly before heading back to her friends to tell them what happened.

* * *

Beth threw a dark expression at the blonde woman as she passed and Clarke knew why without a word being spoken. It was an honor to work with Natblida, of that she’d ascertained from her conversations with Lexa. By Clarke being given one to train as well, Beth was not the only one with the distinction of high honor anymore.

“Do well not to get the girl killed,” Beth hissed, “Clarke.”

Clarke stopped to whisper to the general. “You may have convinced Lexa to give you one of her novitiates but at least mine was gained by reputation, not curried favor.”

Beth smirked as she shook her head. “At last, Wanheda’s desires are known. You wish you were in Heda’s bed instead of simply an ambassador at her table. Know well Skaikru, she will only ever see any act between you as simple pleasure. Heda does not give her heart to anyone.”

“For the record, you’re wrong about what I desire. I want my people safe and that’s it.” She stated while moving into the general’s space, so much that the woman backed up. “As for her heart, I’m well aware of what happened the last time she gave it to someone so maybe you should have more respect for the dead. It seems Skaikru aren’t the only ones with manner issues.” The general’s features fell and at the reaction, Clarke left her to stand alone.

* * *

Night fell on the city and Clarke looked up from where she stood at her window sketching the horizon as the moonlight shone on it. Her mind wanted to be numb as her heart hurt at what she’d found in the morning with Beth exiting Lexa’s room and the implication of having been in her bed. She knew there was no clear identity to what they were and until an agreement between them of what they were to each other, she couldn’t demand Lexa’s fidelity. It didn’t matter what pretty words Lexa had spoken the night before, likely only a short time before she’d welcomed Beth into her bed.

A knock was followed by the door opening and Lexa stepping in. Clarke stood up straight and turned to the leader, her sketchbook still in hand. “Clarke.”

“Hi. Did the general and Jax get out of the city safely?”

Lexa nodded and swept across the room in the nightgown that Clarke always found herself at a loss for. The thing made Lexa look like a nymph from Greek myth and was a weakness for Clarke. She dismissed the thought after remembering that morning. “I wanted to apologize for what transpired today.”

“I don’t remember you doing anything to offend me today.” Clarke smiled softly, “unless you’ve decided to raze Arkadia without telling me.”

Lexa chuckled, “I fear that wouldn’t anger you as much as today has. Beth spoke to me…”

“Look, whatever Lexa. She’s your general and my opinion of her has no bearing on the capabilities of her skills.” Clarke stepped away and put her sketchbook on the table.

Hands on the blonde’s arms stopped her and she felt Lexa lean against her, her mouth against Clarke’s ear. “You misunderstand everything yet again Clarke.” The brunette dared to kiss her shoulder which was bare from her tank top.

“Lexa, stop!” Clarke pulled away and went to the window. “I’m not in the mood for your honey-covered words when I saw her leaving your room this morning. I understand whatever this is,” she motioned between them, “is changing and evolving. I understand I have no right to dictate who you sleep with or not, but I won’t allow you to act like you did last night with me and then hours later do whatever with someone else. I’m not someone you can toy with.” She shook her head, “the Mountain taught me that your words must be backed by actions.” Clarke looked back at the brunette to see her smirking. “What about this is funny to you?”

“Beth isn’t my lover,” Lexa neared her and took her hands, “not in the past nor the future. She is Costia’s sister and in many ways, my own. She and I spoke late into the morning so I told her she may stay with me.” The brunette brought Clarke’s hands to her lips and kissed the roughened knuckles one at a time. “So, as I said, you misunderstand everything.”

* * *

Clarke groaned and threw her head back. “I accused her of…”

“Of being my lover, using favors to solicit Jax and being disrespectful of Costia.” Lexa stated with a hint of humor. “She told me as much and more.” Pulling Clarke’s attention back by pulling on her arms till the blonde was closer and added to the intimacy by putting Clarke’s arms around her neck before nuzzling Clarke’s pale cheek. “She said you were angered by her presence coming from my chamber. She said you desired to be…”

Clarke used her position to put her hand across Lexa’s mouth. “Dangerous ground Heda, transverse carefully.” She lowered her hand and finally lowered her arms. “I’m sure your general now hates me more than before.”

“Demanding respect for Costia despite not knowing who she was in relation has earned you her respect. She wishes me to let you know that she will determine whether to slit your throat upon seeing you again based on how honorable your intensions are towards me.”

“Shof op!” Clarke shoved the leader and Lexa smirked. “That isn’t true.”

“It is quite true. I have paraphrased her actual intentions if she deems me dishonored.” Lexa watched the blonde fall back on her couch laughing.

Clarke shook her head, “you’re serious?”

“She was quite clear. I believe she plans to strap you to a pole, slit your mouth and nether regions with a knife, rub salt and then burn you.” She shrugged and sat down beside Clarke, “don’t worry though, I would deliver a mercy kill before you could be caught by her.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “She really said all that?”

Lexa’s expression sobered before she took Clarke’s hand with her own. “Beth is older than I or Costia, by a decade. She watched us from youth and beyond, was unable to save her from Nia due to her duty. I vowed justice for Costia and failed to deliver when Roan was on his knees before me. I told her I needed him alive to force Nia’s hand and she said I dishonored them both before leaving for Desert Gate. Beth only returned once before yesterday and that was when the Coalition was formed. She begged apology for she finally saw what I had done and realized that Costia had always desired peace so in a way I was honoring her fallen sister.” Lexa reached up when she realized Clarke was wiping away tears from her cheeks. “She whispered to me that she swore to Costia to always watch over me, even from afar and wishes she’d upheld the honor Costia was due as I had. From that day on we swore never to be anything other than family.”

“So, she’s protective of this.” Clarke pressed her hand to Lexa’s heart, “because it’s what she has left of her sister.”

Clasping her hand over Clarke’s own, Lexa held firm to blue eyes. “Yes, but while I shall always love Costia, she was the love I had in a far more innocent time. One day, when you’re ready, it will be waiting for you. You who I share burdens and war with, knowledge that we don’t come together as innocents but through blood, battle and demons.”

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “I think Heda needs sleep.”

“As does Wanheda.” Lexa rose and held out her hand, pulling Clarke up onto her feet. “Reshop Klark.”

“Reshop Leksa.” She watched Lexa walk to the door and spoke softly as Lexa put her hand on the door to pull it open. “Oh, and Heda, please don’t come in that nightdress again.”

“It is sleepwear Clarke.” She looked down at the nightdress, “is there an issue with it?”

Clarke nodded, “it’s sinful.” The statement erupted from her mouth before she meant for it to. Her hand went to her mouth as she attempted to take it back but saw the smirk on Lexa’s face.

“That is useful information, thank you Clarke.” The leader slipped from the room with the doors shutting softly behind her.

“Jok ai.” She huffed as she collapsed into the couch yet again.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Sonop: Good morning

Beth kom Trikru, wormana kom Sandou: Beth of the Tree People, General of Desert Gate

Shof op: Shut up/be quiet

Jok ai: fuck me (literal translation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of that wild ride. Let me know what you think. After all, something happens next chapter that causes the canon divergence (well besides this story).


	3. News in Various Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter causes the storyline to divert from the season, so thanks to it 3x07 never happens. 
> 
> Clarke receives news regarding a big question and also meets someone that knew someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit of in between chapter because next chapter we get news about Arkadia, again!

A knock before dawn woke Clarke and she turned over, planning to ignore the request when it sounded a second time. She heard a gruff voice through the door demanding her guard wake her. She waited for the guard to actually open the door, but it never came. She sat up surrounded by furs and bedsheets to hear a tense exchange from her guard and the person demanding to see her. Knowing it could probably end in bloodshed, she threw the covers from around her and got out of bed. Before she could open the door, Clarke heard Lexa’s stern command to knock whatever argument the two were having. Apparently, even Lexa didn’t take to her being interrupted no matter what it could mean.

Planning to head back to bed, Clarke turned when a lighter knock in a distinct pattern played against the door’s ancient wood. Knowing it to be a knock specific to Lexa, she pulled open the door to see Lexa herself in her nightdress and Titus, the man seemed to be silently fuming. “What?”

Perhaps it came out with a bit too much bite. “How dare you make demands of Heda!”

“Silence, Titus. I too was woken before dawn by your incessant knocking and arguing so if you’d like to hear my own tense demands then do continue.” The regal woman covered her mouth to yawn before striding past the doorway into Clarke’s room.

While Lexa was always welcome, Clarke detested Titus for some strange reason she’d yet to identify. “What couldn’t wait till a decent hour?”

Titus watched with a curious face as Clarke fell beside Lexa on the sofa, all pretense for some semblance of decorum lost on the two tired women. Clarke further waved for him to continue with her arm, as if saying to get on with it. “Apologies for the early hour but King Roan sent an offering of peace that couldn’t wait. He said it would answer all questions left unanswered.”

Silence dragged on before Lexa sat up. “Titus, we’re waiting.”

“I apologize Heda but given past experiences regarding Azgeda offerings, I had it contained in the left anteroom instead of bringing it to Wanheda’s quarters. I assumed you’d approve of such.”

Lexa stood up, “you assume much, but nonetheless are correct. Shall we go see what the new king offers?”

* * *

Despite the early hour, Clarke followed Lexa to the lift and down to the ground level of the tower. It didn’t seem to matter that they were still dressed for bed nor did anyone beginning the tower’s early routine gawk at them. The anteroom was empty save for a covered wagon, but the smell spoke of what was likely underneath the canvas.

Lexa quickly signaled the guard and Clarke found herself being held back by Lexa’s personal guard, Fir. “Turn away until I say otherwise.” Seeing Clarke refuse the action, Lexa stood firm. “You will do so Clarke or Fir will do so for you.”

Clarke huffed and turned around, listening as Lexa took charge of the situation like the blonde wasn’t standing with her. Lexa walked over to the wagon and pulled the canvas back a fraction to look inside. She didn’t want Clarke knowing the content till she could ascertain it wasn’t someone from Clarke’s own camp. It was unlikely she’d be able to tell but she knew the faces of those most important to Clarke so she would start with that. The body inside wasn’t Skaikru but it would have brought more peace if it had been.

“Fir take Wanheda back to her chambers.”

“No, I want to see!” Clarke struggled against the burly guard and finally broke free to run to the wagon. Her hands slammed against the side and looked inside to see a face from her nightmare.

* * *

Without even caring about the audience, Clarke found herself turning and running from the room. Lexa’s command to not touch her was the only thing that stopped the guards from grabbing her and hauling her back. She didn’t know where she was going, only that she needed to get away from the room and eventually the tower where she could be found by Lexa before she could think the whole situation over.

Polis was still asleep, sentries stationed throughout the city only took a glance in her direction before attempting to stop her as she neared one of the ruined buildings, at least three-stories tall. She knew it was a distance from the tower as she’d passed it during one of her walks within the city. The two sentries stopped her with crossed spears and guarded expressions.

“Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru, Bandrona kom Skaikru.” She stated while gulping down air.

The men only exchanged a glance before uncrossing their spears. “Watch your feet Wanheda, the ground isn’t made for the soft feet of Skaikru.”

Looking down, she realized she was barefoot. “Thanks, I think.”

Instead of running, she resigned herself to walk and continued till a voice called to her. She turned to find a woman about sixty or so standing in the doorway of a ruined building. She spoke to Clarke in English, which meant she’d once been a warrior. “Come, an old woman doesn’t bite.” She waved to Clarke, “come and tell Old Dev what demons bothers the mighty Wanheda.”

Clarke walked towards her, “you know who I am?”

“Sha, the wind told me you arrived.” The woman chuckled and reached up to pat Clarke’s cheek gently. “Ahh, one so old in one so young, only seen that a few times in my many years.”

* * *

Wariness had her on high alert, but Clarke found herself sitting at a small cobbled together table next to warm fireplace. “Why aren’t you asleep like the rest of the city?”

“A baker rises earlier than most or Heda wouldn’t get fresh bread in her kitchen.” The woman took a small pot off a metal hook that rested over the fireplace and used a cloth to cradle the item. She poured two cups of hot water and pushed one to Clarke. “However, one must question why Heda’s esteemed guest is awake at such an hour. Even more why you’re far from the comforts of your room and barefoot.”

Clarke cradled the cup she’d been given, noting the cup held steeping tea instead of just hot water. “A nightmare.”

“A nightmare doesn’t take a girl from a comfortable bed and without shoes.” The woman chuckled softly, “don’t worry, I don’t bite. I can see you observing me as if I actually live here and wait to see if I drink first.” The woman took a sip of her tea as she sat down. “There, is Wanheda satisfied?”

Taking a sip of her own tea, Clarke relaxed a fraction. “You’re a baker in the kitchens?”

“Sha, I once was a warrior who battled for land for my people. After those battles, I became a warrior on the battlefield known as motherhood, and now, I joyfully provide for Heda and her guests. You see, you’ll never just stand on one battlefield.” She smiled at Clarke. “so whatever nightmare, as you call it, plagues you, won’t forever.”

Clarke looked down at her cup. “I’ve been fighting since I arrived and I’m still fighting. For myself, for my people…”

“A girl who grew up in my village used to come for sweet bread every day, sneaking away from her First. She would tell the most interesting stories that could fill a dozen scrolls. Every day she would tell me a story and each day I watched as the stories got shorter and shorter. One day she caught the eye of a warrior and her visits stopped. I found her here in Polis when I arrived to make bread for the new Heda and she visited with me, weaving the most fantastical of tales before saying her goodbye. She told me she’d never see me again and I assured her she would. I was wrong just as you are now.”

“Why tell me about this random girl?” Clarke inquired softly while sipping her tea. “You could’ve just told me you think I’m wrong.”

The woman set her cup down and tapped the table. “Do you know what that random girl spoke about when she saw me one last time?”

“You know I don’t.”

“Ahh, see you don’t always have the answers.” She waved her finger at Clarke, “whispers say you always have the answers to a situation before it arrives. Obviously, all are wrong.”

Clarke set her cup down as well, crossing her arms. “What did she speak about?”

“A star falling from the sky and guiding a whole city towards peace.” The older woman chuckled, “was she prophetic or just a fantastic storyteller? Who knows? None know their fate, but she seemed to know her own, so I always wondered. Then you fall and I wondered again. Her last words were that I’d meet this star and here I am again, wondering.”

“Perhaps you’ll always be wondering?”

“Perhaps but I’d like to think she knew it all.” The woman stood up and collected the cups. “It is time however, for you to return to bed and for me to make bread.” She put out the fire and waited by the door for Clarke to follow. “Come and walk an old woman to her work.”

* * *

As they walked towards the tower, Clarke thought to ask a question. “What village are you from?”

“Xandria, just a short walk from here. No use in asking where you’re from.” The woman chuckled and pointed to the sky, “up there.”

Clarke actually chuckled along, “such a long way and a long time ago now.”

“Time is just a measurement of events and memories.” She patted Clarke’s arm, “why do you inquire about my former home?”

“I was wondering if I could meet this girl. Or at least her family, to express my interest in her stories or give my condolences.”

Shaking her head, the woman looked up at her. “The girl is no longer alive, or did you not understand that from my tale? Besides, if you want to inquire about her then be prepared to never inquire about anything ever again. Her family is dead and all that remains of her memory lies within the very person whom you’re a guest of. Heda forbids all to speak of her, her name as lost as her.”

Clarke stopped walking as the woman continued. “Kostia kom Trikru was that girl, wasn’t she?”

The woman turned to look at her. “Who told you of that name?” Concern and suspicion clouded her features as her eyes bore into Clarke.

“Heda did.” Clarke spoke softly as she caught up with her walking partner. “She’s spoken of her many times to me.”

“Then you are special indeed.” The woman watched Clarke as they walked. “I wonder if she saw you and that is why she spoke so calmly of her dead.”

Clarke snorted, “you seem to wonder about a lot of things.”

“As old women are prone to do.” She tapped Clarke’s arm, “seems like you woke your host.”

The implication made Clarke look closer at the tower and she saw Lexa standing at the entry door, speaking softly to the arriving staff. “I guess I should apologize.”

“Hmm, perhaps or we could both lose our heads.” The woman laughed gently. “A welcome relief after decades of battle, I’d say.”

* * *

As they neared the entry, Clarke recognized as tension left Lexa’s features at seeing her. She took the cloak that a nearby guard held and waited till the two women were mere feet in front of her. “Clarke you had us worried.” Lexa placed the cloak around her shoulders and pulled it closed. “Titus was just about to have guards scour the city.” She sighed as she looked down, “your feet are bare and winter is just about to be upon us, you can’t afford to be sick.”

“Don’t mind an old woman just standing here awaiting gratitude for finding the poor girl.”

Lexa turned her attention immediately to the older woman. “Dev, gratitude is rewarded today for returning Clarke to the tower. Go home and rest, you’ve deserved it.”

“And have you dragging me back on the fact Nadie’s bread is too sour?” The woman huffed, “you can take your gratitude and keep it. I actually like my work.” She waved a finger at Lexa, “just remember who was there to aid your mother in birthing you. You maybe Heda but you will always be Alexandria to me, the youngest and smallest of all the children.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, “but the bravest.”

“And the stupidest. With your antics, you would have never gained a First. You were one step away from being Anya’s slave because you let all her father’s horses loose.”

Clarke laughed and a smile graced Lexa’s features. “Go and rest Clarke, I’m sure Dev will be around in the kitchen all day if you wish to harass her.” She pushed Clarke gently towards the door. “Go on, after this morning I know you require time think and draw.”

“Bye Dev.” She waved to the woman and headed inside, hearing the woman speak plainly to Lexa as she crossed the threshold.

“You’d be a fool to let this one go Alexandria! No matter that that bald, overbearing teacher of yours says.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru, Bandrona kom Skaikru: I am Clarke of the Sky People, Ambassador of the Sky People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of Roan's gift? About this old woman that knew both Lexa and Costia?


	4. Ascension Day Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the eve of Ascension Day and with it comes decisions regarding Clarke and Skaikru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some big things happening in this chapter so there will be questions regarding why things are massively different from the show's time line. Mostly it's due to the idea that changing one event can have small influences on every event that is happening at the same time and those that follow.

Clarke sighed as the sound of argument between the ambassadors to Blue Cliff and Broad Leaf. Apparently, both decided that they should have the largest amount of allocated goods in the coming winter. A quick look to Lexa let Clarke know that she wasn’t the only one tired of the argument. It was clear that Lexa was two seconds away from throwing her knife into one of the ambassadors, even if it risked a clan breaking from the Coalition.

“Em pleni!” Lexa raised her voice and the arguments ceased. “No clan is allotted more than another and pertaining to the matter of Skaikru’s allotment, given the current situation, theirs will be given to the people of Polis.”

No one objected to the command that Lexa had given and Clarke sat patiently while silence filled the room. Finally, Atlan, the Boat Clan’s ambassador, stood up and looked Lexa in the eyes as he wrung his hands together. “Heda, many of us have spoken and found reasons to request that Skaikru be excluded from the Coalition. While your judgment is sound and laws state an internal war isn’t the matter of Coalition involvement, their actions are actions of war. They are dangerous and giving them more time to solve their issues, issues that now include the massacre of hundreds, only allows them time to potentially move against us.” He turned his attention to Clarke and continued to speak. “Wanheda is intelligent and a worthy politician, one we have come to respect, but she is not the voice of her people. They do not listen to her and she has no involvement in their actions, she is not able to accurately speak on their behalf.”

Clarke looked on alarmed, although she remained silent because she had no idea of what to say regarding what the man stated. It was true but her people would be slaughtered if they didn’t remain in the Coalition. Turning to look at Lexa, she watched multiple emotions play across her features before she spoke.

“Who agrees with Floukru?”

* * *

Both women watched as Floukru was followed by Broad Leaf, Rock Line, Glowing Forest, Blue Cliff, Delphi, Azgeda and Plain Riders. Seconds passed and Lexa watched as Desert Clan stood but Lake People and Shadow Valley remained seated. Clarke remained silent and waited, not knowing what Lexa would do or say.

“Heda.” Shadow Valley’s ambassador stayed seating but called for Lexa’s attention. “My people judge when we meet people and we have yet to meet Skaikru beyond Wanheda. We know that people have the potential for good and bad, all depending on experiences and learning. Knowledge of actions allow us to say that Skaikru is dangerous but that is no different than saying Azgeda is dangerous.” The man nodded to her, “so we have no issue with their continued membership.”

Lexa nodded softly and turned to the Lake People’s ambassador. “What say you on the matter?”

“As Dema said, we cannot judge the whole based on the actions of a few.” He motioned to Clarke, “Wanheda has taught us that given time, her people can respect and learn from us.”

“Wanheda is a rare creature.” Azgeda’s new ambassador, Agra, stated. “Do not expect many like her.” She nodded to Clarke and the blonde nodded back.

After a few moments, Lexa looked directly at Clarke. “Wanheda, the majority has raised valid reasons for excluding Skaikru from the Coalition, you have till tomorrow’s meeting to gather information and make your case. If you can’t provide a valid and credible reason for your people to stay a member of the Coalition, your people will forfeit their rights.”

Clarke raised her chin and looked the brunette straight in the eye. “Pardon me Heda but I believe I have two days. Tomorrow is the celebration of Ascension Day and there is no council.”

Lexa nodded, “you are correct, you have till the start of the next meeting. Good hunting.”

* * *

After the meeting, Clarke was determined to talk to Lexa, but she was busy tending to political and civilian matters that didn’t concern the blonde ambassador. Her first chance to speak to Lexa was in early evening, after the brunette had eaten dinner and took personal time for herself. Knocking on the door to the room, she waited for Lexa to call for entrance, but none came. About ready to open the door herself, a voice called her out and she turned to see Titus.

“It is best you don’t disturb her with political issues until after tomorrow.” He pulled the door shut despite Clarke’s hand on it. “Ascension Day is one of spiritual importance to Lexa and the night before and day of are full of religious ritual. You will see her tomorrow at the Ascension Day celebration.”

Clarke looked back at the door. “I need to speak to her about my people.”

“Yes, I suspect you do but for once Clarke, ignore what you need and allow Lexa what she requires.” He nodded over her shoulder, “you are smart Clarke, smarter than most of the ambassadors and your mind is tactical in a way I have only seen in a far few. I’m sure you can think of something to aid your people without distracting Lexa.”

“I almost think that’s a compliment.” She stated and turned from Lexa’s door, heading to her own room down the hall.

* * *

Closing the door to her quarters, Clarke pulled off her jacket and threw it over the back of the chair. She grabbed her drawing items from the table and slumped down in the chair, determined to clear her mind for a short time before thinking of a way to aid her people. The tower had been her fixation for a few days, the architecture of old and added items of new. Working on the antenna, she only looked up when her door opened. Expecting one of the servants, she found Lexa standing there in a rather ill-fitted black dress that went to her knees and hair around her shoulders. Lexa raised a finger to her lips in a motion to stay quiet and Clarke nodded.

Once the door was shut, the brunette walked over and sat down in the opposite chair. “I only have a few moments before the handmaidens come in to change the candles.”

“Can’t escape your handmaidens?” Clarke inquired curiously.

“These are religious handmaidens and unlike those within the tower, these report to the Fleimkepa.” Lexa sighed and turned her head to look at the window. “I’m expected to stay in meditation and quiet contemplation until I sleep tonight. Tomorrow I have more freedom, but tonight is The Flame’s not mine.”

Clarke nodded and set her drawing items down. “I’m sorry I disturbed you earlier.”

“You didn’t disturb me, and you wouldn’t have. I would have sent you away after your query, but I would have allowed it.” Lexa looked upon Clarke with fondness in her features, hands clutching her dress in resistance to reach out. “Although in these matters I loath to admit it, Titus is right about you. You’ll find a way to aid your people without speaking with me on the matter. You have a tactical genius that only rivals mine, although don’t tell my generals that.” Both girls quietly chuckled and Lexa rose. “I should get back before they suspect I left.”

She started to pass the blonde, but a hand reached out and gently tugged her back. Clarke rose from her chair and stood up, leaning in to kiss Lexa’s cheek but the brunette pulled away. “What is it?”

“Emotional and physical abstinence is required of me.” She looked up into Clarke’s eyes, “although I would wish otherwise.”

“Sucks to be Heda then.”

A smile spread across Lexa’s face. “Indeed. Walk me to my chambers?”

“Sure.”

They walked back to Lexa’s rooms and were halfway there, both content in the silence, when the handmaidens arrived. Clarke only nodded to Lexa and continued back to her room, listening as Lexa informed the religious women that she needed to walk and Clarke had found her walking and silently joined her.

* * *

Clarke slept fitfully for the first time since her arrival in Polis. She finally gave up and laid in the silence of her chambers thinking of ways to save her people, both the good and the ungrateful. Scenario after scenario ran through her head when she was pulled away from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Not wanting Lexa woken like she had been nights before, she got out of bed and headed over to the wooden barrier. She opened it to see Lexa herself, not in sleepwear but in her everyday clothing.

“I’m sorry to wake you Clarke but there is an urgent matter that can’t wait regarding Skaikru.”

“I was already awake. Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you in the throne room.” Lexa nodded to her and turned to leave while Clarke shut the door.

* * *

Dressing as quickly as she could, Clarke wondered what had happened that her attention was required both women in the middle of the night. She took a minute to clear her mind before leaving her room and headed to the stairwell instead of the lift. She took the stairs up to the floor above where the throne room was and was let in by the guards, who guarded a closed door. Slipping into the room, she paused against the door when she saw a group of people on their knees, a couple of Trikru standing close by and warriors with weapons against the people’s necks. Lexa stood in front of them, silent and observing quietly.

“Ambassador you finally join us.” While many would hear it as sarcastic, Clarke knew the statement was laced with affection.

Clarke walked over to stand just off to the side of the throne dais, close enough to Lexa to give the feel of alliance but far enough away to make everyone before her uncomfortable. Her eyes ran over the group, taking in various members of those that came down with her while others were foreign. She saw Pike and found herself shocked he was on his knees in Polis. She never thought he’d leave Arkadia after the massacre, but she was apparently wrong.

Finding his eyes on her, he started to rise from his knees till the knife the warrior held tightened slightly. It didn’t stop his muffled words from growing. “Explain to me Semet how Skaikru sits before me.”

“They attacked our village Heda.” He nodded his head towards Octavia, who didn’t have a weapon on her but was still gagged and on her knees. “The girl warned us but then attempted to warn them of our counter-attack.”

Lexa motioned with her hand to Octavia and one of the palace guards walked over, pulling her to her feet. He unbound her and undid her gag, “Yu don ge finga op, Okteivia. Gon ai ridiyo op.”

“Em ridiyo Semet op, Heda.”

“Weron hukop yu op, Skaikru o Trikru?” Lexa went straight for the jugular regarding Octavia and the girl’s head went up at the question.

“Ain houmon Heda.” Octavia stated clearly, “em honon en Arkeidia.”

Lexa motioned to the group, “en yu bro?” The girl was silent, but Lexa didn’t need words to read intent. “Very well, I’ve heard enough to know what is going on. Octavia, go with Reese and he’ll see that you’re comfortable till morning. At which time you’ll be able to speak with your ambassador on the situation.” Nodding to the nearby guard, the man motioned for Octavia to follow him.

“Mochof Heda.” Likely tired, Octavia followed the guard without attempting to walk further to Lexa or Clarke.

* * *

The commander stepped down from the dais and ran her eyes over the crowd. “Goufa kom tombom?” It was a simple phrase, but Clarke knew what she was asking.

Clarke pointed to Monty and Monroe while staying silent, knowing they’d never been violent. Bellamy and Pike went wide-eyed, likely because they didn’t know the language and expected her to be delivering them to death. They started speaking behind their gags, their words muffled. Lexa nodded to the warriors that held the two delinquents under knife and they put the weapons away before pulling the two up. Once their gags were removed, Lexa spoke to them. “Welcome to Polis and I regret your arrival here was due to another’s actions. You’ll be under your ambassador’s care until you depart back to your settlement.”

“Are you going to kill us?” Monroe inquired softly.

“Why would I kill someone that is only affected by the crimes another. Did you want to go into that village and kill those that lived there?” She shook her head. “Then you’re innocent and I don’t punish the innocent. There’s much to learn about me and my people, I’m sure your current leadership didn’t aid in the matter.”

Monty finally spoke up, “she’s my mom. Please don’t…”

“Is your mother innocent of the crimes she’s here for?” Lexa’s attention stayed on Monty and he looked down. “I suspected not. Go and rest, you’ll be able to speak to your ambassador in the morning.”

* * *

Clarke stepped away from where she stood and walked over to the two that had been with her the moment she’d arrived on the ground. “Come with me.” Pulling them by their wrists, she put a hand on their shoulders once they stepped away from the group. “One of the guards will take you to be with Octavia and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good to see you Clarke.” Monty turned and hugged her at the door.

“You too Monty.” She turned to look at Monroe, who also hugged her. “Hey Zoe, you’re safe here I promise.”

“Okay.”

Clarke motioned to the guard, “take them to join the girl Reese escorted moments ago.”

“Sha Wanheda.” The guard motioned for them to follow and Clarke nodded when the two looked at her with questioning in their eyes.

* * *

Once they left, she rejoined Lexa and surveyed the remaining Skaikru. Lexa stepped to the side to stand beside Clarke. “Ai get Belomi in, moun-de?”

Clarke shrugged, “Belomi en Pyke, nou ai get moun-de in.”

“Emo laik ain honon.” Lexa stated and looked straight at Clarke. “Do you object Ambassador?”

“Nou, Heda.” Clarke lowered her head in reverence but saw the group looking on in horror as she spoke. “Nat.”

A single word objection usually made Lexa smirk but this time she only gave a sharp nod. She couldn’t show emotion to Clarke but the girl’s opinionated nature was one that Lexa was well acquainted with and to have no objections was to question whether she was well or not.

“Lok emo daun.” Lexa ordered and the group started speaking intensely behind their gags as they were made to stand. Then the resistance started and Lexa yelled, “silence, you will be my prisoners until my council and I reach a consensus on what to do with you. For tonight and tomorrow you have your lives, thank your gods that you have been brought to me the night before Ascension Day.” She waved her hand and they were taken from the room.

* * *

Once it was only the two of them in the room, Clarke watched Lexa look to her for silent support. Clarke sat down on the steps of the dais and Lexa joined her after a few moments. “Thank you for freeing Monty and Monroe, they came down with me and I know they aren’t violent.”

“They are your people Clarke.” She reached over and squeezed Clarke’s hand where it sat on the blonde’s knee. “I never told you I see your people as divided. Those that came with you and those that came after. I know the children that came with you are the innocent and are more accepting but those that came after, they I am wary of. Bellamy, I had hoped, would be more loyal to you but I see that the loyalty of his people and sister aren’t enough.”

Clarke shook her head, “I don’t know what made him change.”

“No, we never know the real reason people do what they do. We can infer through guesses and past knowledge, but we never know a person’s heart.” She rose and held out her hand to Clarke, “come, it’s nearly morning and we have much to do once the sun rises. I have to prepare for Ascension Day and you have to aid your people. After the celebrations, I believe it best to return to Arkadia and start aiding in the reorganization.”

The blonde was solemn, “after all, we may have another war on our hands.”

“True.” She pulled Clarke up and took a step to the side, beginning to walk while Clarke joined her.

“I can’t figure out why Pike would leave Arkadia. I thought after the massacre he’d stay behind the walls.”

“Well, a king we both know, has been making reparations to Trigeda villages closest to the border as a way to apologize for his mother’s ruthlessness and to prove he isn’t the same. It’s likely when they surveyed the village to observe how to take it, they saw Azgeda. I suspect revenge is his reason for leaving.”

“Probably how they were captured too.”

“Probably.” Lexa smiled at Clarke before yawning, causing the blonde too chuckle. “Even Heda can grow tired.”

Clarke nodded, “then let’s get Heda to bed.” She groaned and looked at the ceiling of the hallway, “that came out wrong.”

“I understood the intent Clarke.” Lexa nudged the girl with her shoulder, “I know there was only innocence in the statement.”

“Clearly I’m tired too.”

“Clearly.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Em pleni: enough

Floukru: Boat Clan

Fleimkepa: Flame Keeper

Yu don ge finga op, Okteivia. Gon ai ridiyo op: You have been accused, Octavia. Speak true

Em ridiyo Semet op, Heda: Semet tells the truth, Heda

Weron hukop yu op, Skaikru o Trikru: Where is your alliance, (the) Sky People or Tree People

Ain houmon Heda: My home person (spouse, boyfriend, significant other, etc.) Heda

Em honon en Arkeidia: He's a prisoner in Arkadia

En yu bro: And your brother

Goufa kom tombom: innocent (literally translates to child of the heart/young at heart)

Ai get Belomi in, moun-de: I know Bellamy, the others?

Belomi en Pyke, nou ai get moun-de in: Bellamy and Pike, I don't know the others

Emo laik ain honon: They are my prisoners

Nou Heda: No, Commander

Nat: tonight

Lok emo daun: Lock them up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this chapter?


	5. Ascension Day (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke faces her people on Ascension Day and learning about Lexa and the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a two-parter. Sorry it's so late, had some horrible weather where I am.

The sounds of footsteps on the old metal and concrete stairs that lead into the converted prison echoed as Clarke made her way into the depths of the earth. She looked up periodically to see if she was being followed because she’d slipped away from her guards, having found an opportunity when she’d opened her door to find them sleeping where they leaned against the wall. No one was guarding the door to the prison, only knowing where it was because Lexa had told her once Roan left where he’d been kept.

Once on solid concrete at the bottom of the stairs, she made her way down the hallway to find cages like those they’d escaped from when escaping Pauna. Running her fingers along the edges of the bars that met concrete half-walls, she could see they were the work of master craftsmen and not rugged like they’d been thrown together to create cells. She ran her fingers along the bars as she looked at the empty rooms, knowing they were only empty because death had always been the end-all result of everything on the ground. Lexa had been changing the way she ruled her empire, but her predecessors weren’t the visionary she was.

Hearing voices she rounded a corner and saw a small alcove of cells, each of the six cells had a member of Skaikru in it. She walked to one and saw Bellamy sitting on the wooden bench inside, around his leg was a manacle. It was Pike who called her name though and she turned to look at him, sitting in an identical cell across from Bellamy.

“Clarke!” Pike motioned with his hand and she moved closer but not close enough to be touched. “Do you want us to die? Because that’s what’s going to happen if you continue helping her.”

“I’m not helping Lexa; I’m trying to help our people survive.”

“Sure, as hell looks like you were.” The man shuffled over to the bars and held onto them. “What happened to you Clarke? You were once my brightest student, always thought with that brain of yours and I know you’re like your mother, a healer.”

* * *

Clarke stayed quiet but turned her head as she heard the woman in the other cell speak. “Where’s my son? Where’s Monty?”

“With Octavia, they and Zoe will return to Arkadia tomorrow morning. Today is a holiday or they would’ve been on horseback first thing this morning.”

“A holiday?” Pike inquired with humor, “what are they celebrating? War?”

“It’s Ascension Day, today seven years ago Lexa became Commander. It’s also a religious day as only The Spirit can choose a Commander and so it’s a day to honor The Spirit.”

Bellamy huffed, “you don’t actually believe all that crap, do you?”

“No but I respect their beliefs.”

“You respect the beliefs of savages?” Clarke turned back to look at Pike, “I get that you want to respect all life Clarke, but this isn’t life, these savages want to kill us all.”

“You think that only because you regrettably came into contact with Azgeda first. If you’d take the time to meet with others then you would see they aren’t all dangerous and bloodthirsty. They are peaceful an…”

“PEACEFUL? THEY WANT TO KILL US ALL” Pike reached out and tried to grab her as he yelled but she backed up only to stumble over a piece of cracked concrete and fall to her knees. Reaching out, she grabbed the bars but was pulled up by Pike, his hand closed around her throat. On instinct, she grabbed her knife from her waist and put it to his neck.

“Let me go or I’ll slit your throat right now.”

* * *

A shadow moved from the corner and Clarke saw Lexa out of the corner of her eye. The woman was dressed in her downtime clothing, simple tights and a long top, hair pulled off her face in braids. She didn’t move to intercede or try to stop the blonde from whatever she planned to do. “I would do what she says, I speak from experience that being on the end of Wanheda’s knife isn’t a desire I wish on anyone.”

“Traitor.” Pike dropped his hand from Clarke’s throat and she backed up, knife staying in her hand as she lowered it to her side.

“Takes one to know one.” Clarke stated and turned to Lexa. “Heda, I…”

Lexa raised her hand to stop Clarke from speaking, “I give you free reign of the tower and city with very few limitations and you come to the one place you know you’re not allowed. Go now and I’ll forget you were here.”

“Sha Heda.” Clarke stated and started to pass by her but Lexa caught her arm. “Heda?”

“Do not make me weak today of all days Clarke or you may find yourself down here as well.”

Clarke only nodded and Lexa dropped her hand, letting Clarke leave the prison immediately. The leader waited a few seconds before turning to head after Clarke, ignoring the stares of the six prisoners. Pike and Bellamy yelled a few insults at her but she ignored them, not prepared to shed blood on a religious day.

* * *

Lexa walked up the stairs to the main floor and found Clarke sitting on the landing, feet on the first step. She rose as Lexa made her way up the last few steps, grateful that guards were a few feet off waiting for her to return from the prison. Clarke was uncharacteristically silent as they headed to the lift that was at the end of the hallway. Once the two women and two guards were on the lift, she listened to Clarke turn to her guard and inquire as to how much trouble she got the man in.

“None Wanheda, I was merely concerned as I couldn’t find you. Now knowing you went to see the traitorous Skaikru, I inquire as to your well-being.”

She smiled at him, “I’m fine. After a run-in with Queen Nia, a few insults and threats from my people is child’s play.”

The man chuckled, “sha, that is true.”

Once the lift door opened, Clarke followed Lexa down the hall but watched her guard stop outside Lexa’s room instead of going to her own. She watched Lexa open the door and wait patiently for her to enter and after a few moments, she walked in and Lexa followed her. It was only when the doors were shut did Clarke turn to look at the woman that had all but put her between a rock and hard place not even ten minutes before.

“What was that down there?”

“Your ears work far too well to question what you heard. Your people need to know your place within this Coalition and that is as my ambassador. We are no longer allies and beyond the doors to our quarters, there can be no equality.” Lexa walked over and took Clarke’s hands, pulling them to her lips to kiss them softly. “I swore fealty to you Clarke but that doesn’t mean you are equal to me and I know,” she felt Clarke pull away but didn’t release her, “I know how frustrated you are because of that fact. Just please trust me. Trust that I will do my best to put you before my people and your people equal to my own.”

Clarke looked down at their hands, “can I have my hands back?”

“Of course.” Lexa rubbed her thumbs against Clarke’s wrist once before dropping the girl’s hands. “It’s not my intent to hold you prisoner and if you desire to go back to the prison, just make it seem like you’re doing so behind my back.”

“That’ll go over well.”

A knock resonated from the door and it opened to reveal two handmaidens, their black sashes indicative of their religious status. “Seems I must surrender to the duties of The Flame for now.”

“Could always run away and hunt mountain lions with me.”

Lexa smirked at her, “tempting.” She inclined her head as she took a step back, “until later Wanheda.”

“Until later Heda.” She headed to the door and inclined her head in respect to the handmaiden that opened it. The barrier was slammed shut behind her and she headed to her own room to try to relax till the ceremony that Lexa invited her to begin.

* * *

The sound of quiet reverence filled the room as Clarke stood off the side, Titus having pulled her away from the other ambassadors and guests. Lexa sat on the throne as the Natblida held candles, looking on with anticipated reverence. As Lexa spoke of the legacy passed on to her and the legacy she would pass on to the one chosen after her, Clarke listened with silent curiosity. It was a beautiful story of an unbroken line from the first Heda to Lexa, how each commander brought a piece to build upon the next.

As the ceremony wound down, Clarke watched as each of the Natblida blew out their candle carefully. Not snuffing out the light but allowing it rest until it needed to be relit. Clarke watched as the youngest Natblida collected the candles, trying hard to hold onto them all while walking over to the religious handmaidens that stood a few feet from where Clarke stood.

When he dropped one of the candles, it rolled to Clarke’s foot and she bent down to pick it up. Smiling, she put it on top of his bundle gently so he didn’t drop them all. “Careful now.”

“Mochof Wanheda.”

“Of course.” She watched him turn and walk to the handmaidens, the women taking the candles from him as if with practice.

Clarke turned back to the ceremony and saw Lexa nod to her before nodding back. A silent ‘thank you’ and ‘you’re welcome’ exchanged in only a few seconds.

The ceremony was over quickly afterwards and all the attendees dispersed, either to go about their own tasks or head to their quarters to rest. Titus gathered the Natblida and showed them out while handmaidens seized Lexa and ushered her away so only Clarke remained standing alone in the room. She realized she needed something to eat, knowing Lexa would gather the Natblida to eat with them.

* * *

Heading down to the floor that housed the laundry and kitchens, Clarke wondered where she hadn’t before. She saw women dyeing clothes and folding clothing, several sat at tables sewing clothing from rags. Smells that assaulted her senses lead her to the kitchens and to the various women and men cooking and baking. The blonde saw Dev kneading dough on a table and made her way over.

“Good afternoon Dev.”

“Ah, Wanheda decides to venture into the kitchens.” The woman chuckled and slapped her hands, causing flour to be brushed into the air. “Hunger or curiosity?”

The girl sat on a nearby stool, “a bit of both.”

“Make yourself useful.” A plump woman slapped a bowl of flour in front of Clarke and a second full of dough. “Or is the mighty Wanheda think to highly of herself to cook her own dinner? You come into my kitchen and harass my baker; you can make yourself useful.”

She left the two alone and Dev chuckled, “give no mind to Taby, she comes from a long line of warriors turned cooks. If you want to help, I can show you but if you’d just like to talk then leave it be.”

Clarke observed the table and stood to wash her hands in the trough nearby, pumping the handle twice to bring the water up. After washing and drying her hands, she grabbed flour and put it on the table before starting to knead the dough like Dev was doing. “All we had in the sky was a type of plant called algae. Liquids were added to give us nutrients but that’s all.”

“So, you never tasted anything beyond your plants until you came to the ground?”

“Sha.” The woman took a nearby cutter and cut the dough after watching Dev do the same.

“You’re a quick study.”

Clarke chuckled, “Heda says that is what makes me so dangerous.”

“She would be correct.”

“The way Heda spoke about today, I figured there would be a lot more celebration but it’s almost quiet.”

Dev sprinkled more flour on the table. “Celebrations come with darkness, the sun equals reverence. Today Heda will stay with her Natblida but when the sun sets, she’s likely to venture into festivities that take place in the market. You should inquire to join her as it’ll be your first Ascension Day and you’ll be overwhelmed by it all.”

“If you could’ve been there to see the Unity Day celebrations on the Ark, I’m sure what happens tonight is tame in comparison.”

“Ah, knowing that I do about Skaikru, that is far too unlikely.” Dev chuckled, “anyhow, ask Heda if you can join her because I doubt she’d say ‘no’ to you.”

Clarke dusted her hands off and put the cut dough on a nearby metal sheet that had been placed by them by the head-strong Taby. “Thank you for letting me help you.”

“I enjoy the company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Clarke's adventures throughout this chapter.


	6. Ascension Day (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa issues her verdict on her Skaikru captives and everyone enjoys the festivities but a truth comes to light to some who shouldn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of this chapter some assumptions are made and while we all know they aren't truth, the assumptions are revisited in future chapters.

Clarke could hear the conversation between Octavia, Monty and Monroe from outside the doors of the guestroom where they’d been placed. The festivities were starting as the sun began to set, she was sure they could hear and would assume the worst as they’d never seen a celebration on the ground. She hadn’t either but she knew the difference between war drums and the strums of those in the market. The guard outside the door put his hand on the door and she nodded, allowing him to open it for her.

Walking in she saw them all at the window trying to see what they could and she knew there would be more definition as they were floors below those of her own quarters. They turned to see her and Octavia walked to her while motioning to the window.

“What is going on? Why is there so much drumroll?” She started to Clarke but the guard took a step in the door. “Are they preparing to go to war?”

“Not presently but there is a possibility on the horizon.” Clarke turned her head to the guard, “gon yu we.”

He merely inclined his head and left the room, the door closing behind him. “What did she say?” Monty asked Octavia, “what did you say Clarke?”

“I told him to leave us. Nothing more.” She sat down in a nearby chair and relaxed, “it’s not a call to war Octavia. They’re music drums, it’s a holiday and everyone is celebrating. I’m going down there later to celebrate with them and wondered if you’d like to come.”

Octavia sat down and folded her arms, “so when can we go back to Arkadia? Pike had Lincoln locked up with a few others.”

“With Pike gone, they’ve likely already been freed, and you know it. You leave at first light, you three with return to Arkadia while I stay here and handle our part in the war that’s likely to come.”

Monty sat in a third chair, “what war?”

“The western edge of the Coalition has an enemy that makes Azgeda seem friendly. They murder men and rape and enslave women; their leader issued a challenge and has started wiping out villages.”

Octavia snorted, “Lexa can fight her own damn war, she seems like she’s good at it. Leave us out of it.”

* * *

Clarke was about to speak when the doors opened and everyone turned to see Lexa and several of the Natblida. The blonde stood as they entered the room, their clothes not those of Heda or Novitiates. Before anyone could say anything, Shan rushed over and hugged her First, smiling at her.

“You’re coming to the festival, aren’t you Clarke?”

“Later, right now I have some boring Skaikru politics to deal with.” She nodded to Lexa, “ask Heda if politics isn’t something to want to skip on as quickly as one can?”

Snickers filled the kids before they spoke as one, “politics are the heart of the people but a headache of the mind.”

“That’s enough.” Lexa stated, “go on all of you, before I ground you to the tower.”

“With Clarke’s permission of course.” Shan stated calmly, “she is my First.”

Clarke tilted her head, “with Heda’s permission actually. What shall the verdict be for your ward Heda, political lesson or fun?”

Lexa narrowed her eyes before nodding to the door, “go on.”

“I’m trying the knife fights first.” Shan stated and ran from the room, the others following with ideas of their own.

“What about the wine?”

The single word made Lexa step to the doorway, “if any of you tries the wine, you will be feeling it on a horsebound escort to Arkadia tomorrow.”

“SHOF OP TALEN!” All the kids could be heard yelling at their novitiate brother.

* * *

The leader return to the group and held her hands behind her back. “I apologize, they had assured me of their quiet before entering, one can always hope for the best it seems. I came to invite you all to the festivities down in the market. Except for Octavia and Clarke, few of you have experienced life on the ground and the people that live on it in any way other than war. I thought perhaps tonight could give you a glimpse into our lives and reveal that we have more similarities than differences.”

“I thought you hated Skaikru?”

Lexa smirked partially, “Zoe isn’t it?” The girl nodded, “I remember you from the war tent when we took on Mount Weather. You asked about Bellamy.”

“You remember that?”

“I have a good memory. I remember when I was at war with Azgeda and now they are my allies. Just as Skaikru now is. Someone wise once told me, life should be more than just survival. Peace assures a future not war.”

Octavia stood up and folded her arms. “I just want to go back to Arkadia.”

“Perhaps you should take your First with you tomorrow.” Lexa offered as Octavia made her way over to the window. “Indra has expressed interest in the healing gifts of Abi kom Skaikru. It would also allow you a chance to bond further.”

“She disowned me because of what you did at Mount Weather.”

“Octavia you are a young second in much need of a lesson. If it were my right, I would have you in an arena with me tonight to teach it to you. Unfortunately, it is Indra’s lesson to teach. A second isn’t disowned, they can be traded to another warrior, but Indra is either too stubborn or smart to do so. Until you die or are traded to another warrior, she is your First.”

Monty sighed, “what happens to my mom?”

“As per agreement with your ambassador, your people will dictate the punishment.” Everyone in the room looked over at Clarke. The blonde made a gesture with her hand and Lexa countered with a gesture of her own before a return was given. They were simple gestures Lexa had taught her that meant specific things but were mainly used during Council as a way to signal Titus.

* * *

Clarke turned to the three in the room, “as per new Coalition Law, blood must not have blood. Heda will not seek vengeance for the massacre.”

“So, my mom can leave with us?”

“I said I would not seek vengeance.” Lexa snapped and Monty leaned back in his chair, “do not confuse that with no justice being met. Those in the prison will be my prisoners until the end of their natural lives. If I should die before they do, then rest assure my edict will be maintained with my successor.” She took a step further, “but I am not without mercy. You can come to Polis anytime you wish and visit with her. If you want a private visit, I can arrange a cell away from the others for you to visit with her.”

Clarke shrugged, “it’s like the Ark did with the delinquents but with adults.”

“I guess it’s fair.” Monty stated.

“So, is this festival like a party?” Monroe asked Clarke, “because I could use a drink.”

The blonde couldn’t suppress a grin, “Monty’s moonshine has nothing on Polis wine.”

“You make spirits?” Lexa inquired.

“Best in the business, well Skaikru anyways.”

Monroe laughed, “if you drink his moonshine, well you’d be feeling it for a week after.”

“Perhaps we shall see if my winemakers can make your spirits taste like water.”

Octavia moved from the window, “this I have to see.”

* * *

An hour later Monty and Monroe were learning dance moves from a couple of the city residence while Octavia mingled with the warriors. Clarke and Lexa were walking around, talking as children played tag, others sat watching the blacksmith’s impromptu candle and metal shadow show and others played various games. Knife throwing, kickball and stalls selling food were just a few of the festivities.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Clarke stated to get Lexa’s attention from a knife vendor selling goods to those with loose purses due to the flowing wine. “To Polis.”

Lexa chuckled as she put the knife she held back and took a sword from a stand. “I seem to remember a mutual ally of ours dragging you here kicking and screaming.”

“Okay, well thank you for letting me stay.” The blonde picked up a knife and ran her finger over it but hissed. “Damn, I did realize it was that sharp.”

The brunette took the knife and placed it aside, gently cradling Clarke’s hand. Turning it in the firelight, she pulled wiped the blood away with her thumb. “It isn’t deep, but it’s a good idea to clean it immediately. Dev’s stall should be a few more down, she’ll let you clean the wound without question.”

“Thanks.” Clarke left her and headed down to the baker’s stall.

The knife owner moved to take the knife and Lexa slapped her hand on his wrist. “Wanheda jus es ain.” It was hissed and the man nodded, pulling his hand away gently as Lexa took the knife, placing it in her boot sleeve. A few coins were placed on the table, far more than what the knife was worth but enough to keep the man silent on anything he saw or heard.

* * *

Clarke was wiping her hand when Lexa arrived at the stall, Dev was busy handing out treats to two children. They waved at Lexa as they passed, their bread layered with light brown syrup. The older woman started preparing two treats without a customer in sight. Clarke finally put the cloth aside and smiled at the woman.

“How is my ambassador?” Lexa inquired softly while taking Clarke’s hand, “will she live?”

Clarke smiled at the flirtatious greeting. “I’d say that’s a good chance.”

“Good, you’re far too important to be lost to a sharp knife.” Lexa dared to kiss the girl’s fingertips in the shadow of the stall. “I need you as a target for sharper words.”

Dev wiped her hands off, “if you are quite finished using my stall as your own private meeting, I have prepared your favorite.”

“Honey bread?” Lexa’s attention was turned immediately to the food.

“As if any Ascension Day would be complete without them.” Dev put her hand by her mouth and stage-whispered to Clarke. “The girl would get fat on these if I dared to make them more than just once a year.”

Clarke laughed and covered her mouth when she saw Lexa near stuffing her face. “You got a little bit,” she pointed before reaching up to brush the corner of Lexa’s mouth. Her finger came away with the syrup and she licked it. “What is it?”

“Honey, made from bees.” Dev smiled at her and motioned to the second, “better eat it before she does.”

* * *

As they continued to walk and talk, Lexa found herself listening to Clarke talk about her life on the Ark. Their talks were interrupted as they passed by the drummers and Clarke finally saw other musical instruments, small tubes with holes and other items made of wood and strings. Shan showed up and pulled on Clarke’s hands, begging with her face.

“Come dance with me.”

“I don’t know how to dance.”

Shan chuckled, “I’ll teach you. You teach me and now I teach you.”

“Alright.”

Aden was just a few feet away and held out a hand to Lexa. “Heda?”

“Of course, Aden.” She took his hand and they joined the dancers.

* * *

Octavia was sitting with a few warriors when Monroe and Monty rushed over to her. She looked up when they urged her to come with them in a fumble. The warriors inquired about their sanity in Trigedasleng, but Octavia waved them off and stood up, pulling her friends away from the firepit.

“What is going on with you?”

“Okay not to jump to conclusions…” Monty started but Monroe shook her head.

“It’s the Commander and Clarke.” Monroe stated quickly, “we saw them dancing but then the Commander pulled Clarke away. Like dragged her away, no one did anything to stop them. What if Clarke is in danger?”

“Which way did they go?”

Monty pointed to a nearby tree line, “there, there’s a path in the trees.”

* * *

Clarke let Lexa lead her, but she rolled her eyes, knowing Lexa’s playful mood was more about escaping listening ears. They followed the path till its many turns had them in a small grove. She broke away and looked at it in the moonlight. Torches burned in a circle, but one could see almost all of Polis from it.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“It’s the Night Grove.” Lexa spoke softly as she watched Clarke look at the city, the tower in the background. “Where we trained as Novitiates, where I trained while I was in Polis as a child.” She joined Clarke at the edge of the grove, “the first time I dislocated my shoulder was here. The first time I took down an opponent bigger than myself.” She put her hands on Clarke’s arms from behind and turned her gently. “The place I saw you fall to the ground.”

The blonde ambassador chuckled, “you had no idea what was in store for you that day.”

“My general thought it was a bomb from Mount Weather.” Lexa’s voice dropped to a whisper and she put her finger to Clarke’s chin. “I thought it was The Spirit sending me a sign of war. I was right.”

“How so?”

“I’ve waged war with my heart since the moment you walked in my tent.” Their noses brushed together and Clarke whispered back.

“What about abstinence?”

Lexa chuckled, “yesterday was for The Flame, today and night is mine.” Without a second more she kissed Clarke and the blonde threaded her fingers in Lexa’s shirt, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Octavia silently cursed Monty and Monroe as they followed her, making her ascent slower than she’d like up the hill. They were quiet at least so she could be thankful for that fact. When she heard Lexa had dragged Clarke away to somewhere not surrounded by guards or people, she didn’t trust it. She knew for a fact that Lexa was pretty words but then stabbed people in the back when they weren’t expecting it. It would be like her to make Clarke comfortable then kill her.

The pathway lead to a larger clearing she could see and she put out an arm to stop her fellow investigators. Drawing her sword, she waited and pushed back a branch of a tree to see Clarke and Lexa moving around what looked like a small grove. They were talking, about something and admiring the night.

“Great, they’re just talking.” Octavia whispered to the two with her. “Probably another round of politics.” She put up her sword and turned to them, “let’s go.”

Monty grabbed her arm and pointed, “look.”

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Monroe stated and Octavia turned her head to see Clarke and Lexa kissing each other.

Octavia was about to move, to wonder what game was being played when the two broke apart. Clarke started laughing and wiped something off Lexa’s face, causing the leader to only kiss the blonde’s fingers. They whispered for a few minutes before turning towards the path. Octavia pushed the two former delinquents back into the shadows and put a hand over their mouths. The three were able to catch the end of the conversation as the leaders passed them.

“…Talen getting in the wine.”

“More than likely he’s done so bu…” Lexa’s comment was lost as the two edged out of earshot.

Monty pulled Octavia’s hand away and looked at her as she eased off Monroe. “Who is telling Kane?”

“I’m more worried about Abby.” Monroe commented before seeing Octavia’s face. “Octavia?”

“I’ll take care of it but that’s after I have a word with Clarke tomorrow before we leave. If she’s been playing princess in the tower while we’ve been…”

Monty grabbed Octavia’s arm, “what if this is what she’s done to keep us alive? What if she offered herself to the Commander to keep her from killing our people?”

“I mean Clarke would do anything to keep us safe.” Monroe stated, “right?”

“She could have Stockholm Syndrome, right?” Monty supplied an answer. “I read about that, you know with Jasper and his mental state. It’s where the captive starts bonding with the captor.”

Octavia groaned, “fine, I won’t say anything for now.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Gon yu we: Go away/you can leave

Wanheda jus es ain: Wanheda's blood is mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of that wild ride?


	7. A Morning in Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the celebration means returning to Arkadia. It brings revelations and decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids get a little more insight to the relationship between Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke woke to sunlight on her face and she opened her eyes to see a different ceiling then her own. Mainly because she’d taken to painting constellations on her ceiling, much to the tower’s household matron’s horror. Lexa had found the whole incident amusing and had done nothing more than compliment her on her artwork. Sitting up suddenly and pushing back covers, Clarke was relieved to find herself fully clothed besides her shoes. A few moments of looking around told her she was in Lexa’s room and memories of the night before talking into the late hour returned to her. Remembering that she was supposed to see her friends back to Arkadia, she jumped from bed only to fall over her own shoes.

“Fuck!” She sat up and groaned, realizing her hands hurt from the smooth concrete and her knees would be sore for connecting with it as well. Pulling her shoes to her, she pulled them on and tied them as quickly as possible. “Octavia is going to open her mouth and say something if I’m late.”

The door to the room opened and Clarke put her arms on the mattress to pull herself up only to see Lexa entering in her sparing clothes that she wore with the Natblida. She chuckled softly at seeing Clarke looking at her from her position half on the bed and half off. “Fall out of bed waking up Clarke? Or are Skaikru accustomed to beginning the day on the floor?”

“Har har, shut up. I fell over my shoes getting out of bed in a hurry. How badly did the departure go?”

Lexa sat on the couch and removed her arm bracers and outer coat. “I anticipated all parties from you to my warriors needing a later departure. Your guests are still sleeping, including Octavia much to my displeasure, according to the guards.”

“Why would Octavia sleeping displease you?”

“She’s a warrior and all my warriors are currently awake, so much will be expected of her if she desires to take back her status as a Trikru warrior.” Lexa looked up to see Clarke had walked to her and stood beside the couch. “Apart from your pride, are you injured? I remember from my first few weeks as Heda that the floor is quite hard.”

Clarke held out her hands, pink from the impact, “just my hands. They’ll be bruised by midday but I’m fine.”

Lexa stood and took Clarke’s wrists to observe her hands. “There is a salve that can lessen the bruising with the healers. Go down to see them when you get a chance.” She pulled Clarke closer after making her observations and captured her lips. After a moment, she pulled away and nudged her nose against Clarke’s own. “How did you sleep?”

“Much better than normal.” Clarke saw Lexa raise an eyebrow in question.

“So, I am a cure for your nightmares?”

“More like your bed is more comfortable.”

Lexa snorted and walked around the blonde towards her closet and bathroom. “Your insolence knows no bounds.”

“I thought you liked that about me.” It was filled with teasing and affection.

“Perhaps I tire of it.” Lexa’s comment was also filled with teasing and affection.

* * *

While waiting for her friends to wake, Clarke found herself in one of the many training yards with a warrior who she held respect for. She’d missed Ryder despite some of the frequent issues they had between them and he seemed eager to accept her request to help train her. Lexa had been half a second from ordering him if he refused her request, but he only chuckled and said he’d be waiting each morning for her.

“Nodotaim!” He stated with a gruff when Clarke fell from his blow to her staff, a weapon he felt she would build muscle with best. He’d been impressed with her knife skills but said she’d have to build muscle before she could even start close combat training.

She stood without a word and took up the stance she’d had to work half a day on to master. Her ass hurt and her hands were sore from her landing on the floor that morning, but she’d felt more pain from wounds during her time on the run. “Ai ogud.” She motioned with her hand and he took position with his weapon before pausing and put up a hand to make her pause. “Ryder?”

He motioned for Shan, who stood off to the side watching. “Natblida, gon yu daun Wanheda.”

Despite not wanting to fight her Second, Clarke knew the girl was well-skilled and was just as dangerous as any other warrior. “Come on Shan, give me your best skills.”

“Are you sure Clarke? Heda has been training me and…”

“And nothing, come on.”

Shan took the staff Ryder held and took up a stance in front of Clarke. Ryder stood off to the side with his arms crossed. “Stot au.” He stated and Clarke started circling while Shan did the same. Soon the young girl tapped Clarke’s staff and the fight began.

The fight was easier for Clarke, but she still observed Shan’s fighting style while blocking and striking. The girl hadn’t learned not to look where she planned to go and while it helped Clarke at the moment, she’d mention it to Lexa so she could correct it.

Despite hearing Monty’s voice, Clarke kept her eyes on the fight before her. She knew Octavia was with Monty and with Monroe was likely to follow both. Shan backed up as Clarke advanced and threw her staff to the side, momentarily making Clarke pause but she held out her hand and a wooden sword was thrown to her. Soon, like her teacher, the fight became a dance with Shan grabbing the staff and pushing back, making Clarke slide back on the ground before tripping and the staff fell to the side. Shan dropped down to one knee on Clarke’s belly and the wooden sword to her throat.

“Set yu daun.” She requested firmly and then paused to see Clarke with a knife to Shan’s thigh, where one slice would kill the girl.

“No, set yu daun.”

Shan dropped her sword and stood, arms in the air. “Set ai daun.”

The stern features fell and she grinned while helping Clarke up. “Thanks for not going light on me kid.”

“Of course not. Impressive skills for one so untrained.” It was stated with mirth and Clarke grabbed her, holding her around her middle. “Let me go Clarke.” The girl was thrown over Clarke’s shoulder despite being almost twelve years old.

“I think not, got to teach you for being insolent.” She put the girl down on her feet by the edge of the arena. “Go clean my horse.”

“Must I?” The girl whined and Clarke nipped her chin with a finger.

“No, go find the Natblida and have some fun before lessons.” She watched the girl run off and finally let go of the groan she’d been holding.

* * *

Clarke turned as a voice spoke “Impressive for one so untrained.” It was stated with humor and teasing by Lexa as she stood beside Ryder. As she expected, Octavia was only a few feet away with Monty and Monroe. They were looking at Lexa like she had second head. Of course, they didn’t know the Lexa that existed in Polis. “I could almost believe you were one of my Natblida.”

Clarke made her way over and rubbed her hands but stopped abruptly due to their rawness. “Maybe I should take that knife to your throat again and you’d really think that.”

“Perhaps.” The woman smiled before her gaze dropped to Clarke’s hands. Her smile disappeared and she fixed her attention to Ryder. “Yu gon em daun taim led em op. Bash em op en yu bash ai op.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Em pleni. Ryder, go yu we.”

Lexa locked her jaw but made a motion with her hand to leave. The man bowed to Lexa, “Heda,” then to Clarke. “Wanheda.”

Once he was gone, Clarke glared at Lexa and the brunette quickly tried to speak to her. “Klark…” She grabbed Clarke’s arm, but the blonde levelled her with a look that made her title fulfilling.

“Klir ai op.” She bit the words out, “nau!”

Lexa dropped her hand and Clarke left the leader there like a wounded animal. After a moment the leader gathered herself in a moment and stormed off towards the other warriors training. Her orders to give her a sword were short and abrupt.

Monty was the one to lean into Octavia. “What was all that?”

“I couldn’t understand any of it other than the knife bit, but I don’t think Clarke is a captive here.” Monroe stated and looked at Octavia. “Was that a power move because it looked like a power move.”

“It was a power move.” Octavia looked over at Lexa sparing with three warriors and being vicious in her motions. “Lexa reprimanded the guard for sparring with Clarke while she had injured hands. Clarke told him to leave and then put Lexa in her place for the reprimand. Monroe is right, that exchange and the fact she’s tried to kill Lexa and hasn’t been disciplined for it tells me that Clarke has more power here than she lets people believe.”

* * *

Lexa returned to her quarters battered and bruised after fighting at least a dozen warriors. She had sent word ahead that she required a bath and she indeed found a hot bath waiting for her when she entered her bathroom. Shedding her layers, she climbed in and relaxed desperate to put her thoughts to rest. Clarke had overstepped her wide boundaries yet again but considering the situation, Lexa herself had been wrong to speak to Ryder with Clarke as a witness. History had taught her that she needed discretion when dealing with her guards and Clarke. Even then the blonde was able to interpret unseen orders without needing to be told, like when she’d lied about the Natblida dismissing her guard in the market. She’d simply suggested that Aden go join Clarke in the market and if he found her then to dismiss the guard.

“You’re angry.” The voice, while not unwelcomed, surprised Lexa. She continued to look at the ceiling, not bothering to attempt modesty in her own chambers, while Clarke settled on the stool that was there only for when her hair was braided in the mornings.

“No, at least not at you. Perhaps I was just wrong.”

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” The question was meant to tease because Clarke was neither deaf nor stupid.

Finally directing her attention to the blonde across the room, Lexa saw she’d rested with her back against the wall and chin on her knees. “I will not. You hear far better than half my warriors.”

“You need to learn boundaries.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “this from the Skai girl sitting in my bathroom?”

Clarke pointed to the doorway, “I can leave.”

“Clarke, boundaries are in place and every day you rewrite the ones that suit you. You ordered my guard as if you were me and you can only be thankful that Ryder is loyal to us both that word does not spread.”

The blonde nodded. “I can take care of myself and you still think you have to protect me.”

“I protect what is mine.” Lexa stated firmly, “or need we bring up the past and what happens when I don’t? Choose carefully Clarke because my mood is already bordering on having you join your former allies for a day if this continues.” She ignored the blonde and rose from the tub, not caring that Clarke looked away as she grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. “This conversation is over. You’ll do well to not bring it up again.”

The blonde stood up and raised her head to see Lexa choosing clothes from the small alcove that was her closet. “I came here to talk to you as equals behind closed doors. Instead it seems Heda is the only person that matters.” She started towards the door but paused, “I hope you enjoyed your need to protect me because that’s all you’ll have for a while. I’ll be joining the others in Arkadia.” Without another word she left.

* * *

Clarke found her friends by several horses and at least half a dozen warriors. Octavia was checking her horse over while Monty and Monroe stood at least a foot from their respective mounts. Joining the group, she waited and almost as if clockwork, a young second brought her mare over. A gift during her time in the city, she enjoyed short rides on the horse she’d named after her own people. Pulling a coin from her pocket, she handed it out to the second much to his shock.

“Go on, get yourself something at the market.”

“Mochof Wanheda.” He took the coin and ran off towards the bustling stalls just a few hundred feet away.

She pulled her backpack on, noting that saddle bags had been added to the horse without her request. Knowing they were from Lexa, she softened a fraction when she saw warm furs, her extra drawing supplies, and a bottle of Polis wine packed inside of just one. Despite the argument, Lexa had accepted the punishment she’d gotten in return for her words. As Clarke mounted her horse with grace, she saw warriors help get Monty and Monroe on their own with protest.

“I’m not sure about this.” Monty stated and then looked over when Ryder chuckled.

“Wanheda rode leagues after mounting her first horse, you will be fine.”

Monty motioned to Clarke, “she’s Clarke. She does the impossible while everyone else just fumbles.”

A warrior took Monty’s foot and shoved it in the stirrup. “Foot here, hands hold the reins. To stop the horse, pull on the reins. If you fall, you fall but you will get up and get on the horse again. Our children ride so you can as well.”

“Little fun fact big man but we came from the sky, there are no horses up there.”

Clarke chuckled and turned her horse. “If you’d feel more comfortable, you can ride with me Monty.”

“No, I can do this Clarke, just apprehensive.”

Octavia just got on her horse and moved it closer. “Just think about what Harper will say when she sees you can ride a horse. She might be willing to speak to you again.”

Monroe laughed, “she has a point there Monty. You need all the points you can manage in that department.”

“Harper McIntyre?” Clarke inquired with humor, “you two are dating?”

“Sort of, I messed up over the whole situation with my mom.”

A snort left the brunette warrior, “they’re taking a break. At least according to Harper, so Monty can work on his sense of reality.”

“That wasn’t what she said!”

“Uh yeah, to you.” Octavia stated. “Girls talk and a lot of times, we’re blunt and to the point.”

* * *

Ryder moved over when Shan showed up with a bag on her back and reins in hand. “Natblida, you will not be going on this journey.”

“I go where my Fos goes. Besides, Heda has ordered me to start my lessons just as Pax did so unless you’d like to challenge Heda…” she left the implication open and moved to mount her horse. “Clarke this is for you.” She held out a folded note and Clarke took it, opening it to read what was inside.

After reading the note a few times, she folded it and put it in her boot. “Heda will not be seeing us depart.” She turned her horse, “mount up, we leave.”

“Are you sure?” Octavia asked. “I mean, about coming with us?”

Clarke squeezed her horse’s belly with her heels and started towards the gates. “Kom Arkeidia!” She spoke loudly and the additional warriors mounted and moved around her, taking places as their guards.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Nodotaim: Again

Ai ogud: I'm good

Natblida, gon yu daun Wanheda: Nightblood, you'll fight Wanheda

Stot au: Begin

Set yu daun: Surrender

No, set yu daun: No, you surrender

Set ai daun: I surrender

Yu gon em daun taim led em op. Bash em op en yu bash ai op: You fight her when she is injured. Harm her and you harm me.

Em pleni. Ryder, go yu we: Enough. Ryder, go away.

Klir ai op: Let me go

Nau: Now

Fos: First - someone that trains a second (apprentice)

Kom Arkeidia: To Arkadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	8. A Word of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby discovers something among Clarke's belongings that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may ask how Lexa writes so well considering English is only used by warriors and not to write but my theory is she writes well because she has The Flame. She learned to read, write and speak English so well due to the first few Commanders coming from a time where it still existed.

After stopping for the night by a stream and beginning again at dawn, the group arrived at Arkadia near midmorning a day after leaving Polis. Clarke watched as guards with guns positioned themselves along Arkadia’s gates, ready to fire on command. She steadied her horse after getting off and walked to the gate, looking up at the guards that were prepared to kill her with one command.

“My name is Clarke Griffin and I’m here to speak with my mother.”

A few whispers were shared between the guards and one disappeared, probably going to alert Abby of her daughter’s arrival. One of the guards motioned to the group standing behind her.

“Grounders aren’t welcome here.”

Clarke turned to Ryder, “bak yo op tri-de.”

“Sha Wanheda.” He turned his horse, “gon tri-de.”

Ryder and the other warriors left the group standing before the gate without protection. Clarke turned back to the guards at the gate. “They’re gone, let us in.”

* * *

None of the guards said anything but after a few minutes the gates opened to reveal Abby and Kane waiting. With help from Octavia, Monty and Monroe dismounted from their horses and they all walked in with reins in hands. Lincoln and Harper were among the first to rush to the group, hugging Octavia and Monty with enthusiasm. Abby gathered Clarke in her arms and kissed her head as if it had been ages since she’d seen her daughter.

“Mom…”

“It’s so good to see you’re alright. Last time I saw you was when we were shoving you out that small passage.”

Clarke pulled back from her mother’s arms and turned to Kane. “Pike and a few others are prisoner in Polis. They won’t be executed but they will be the Commander’s prisoners until their natural life ends.”

“With Pike dethroned, Marcus takes the Chancellorship as he had the second highest count of votes.” Abby mentioned before putting a hand on Clarke’s arm. “Enough about politics, you’ve missed a lot but its good you’re back home.”

“It’s good to see you Mom.” Clarke didn’t have it in her to break her mother’s heart by stating her home was in Polis.

* * *

Night brought close quarters, Clarke sat on a spare bed in her mother’s quarters and watched her move around. It was quiet and full of artificial light instead of a dozen candles and moonlight. The bed was made of scratchy, thin sheets instead of soft linens and furs. She untied her boots and put them beside the bed after shedding her coat. The saddle bags sat on the bed so she opened them one at a time to uncover what Lexa had packed for her.

One saddle bag held additional furs so she put those at the head of the bed to spread out after she was finished. Her additional drawing supplies were placed on the table by the bed and the bottle of Polis wine wasn’t removed because that would be for a later time. The second saddle bag held clothing and a few knives, one she recognized as the knife that cut her at the festival. Placing it under her pillow, Clarke left the clothes in the saddle bag and put it beside the one holding the Polis wine. Her backpack was also place beside the two bags, full of clothes and drawing supplies.

Her mother was needed in the Infirmary for a pneumonia case so Clarke shuffled through clothes to find leggings and a shirt to sleep in. After dressing for bed, Clarke spread out the furs around her head and settled into a bed that wasn’t her own. She turned off the artificial light and let the small light that ran along the ceiling be the only thing that lit the room. It was dim enough that she could image it was the light of candles. Removing the note from under her pillow, she read what Lexa had written to her the day before and sent with Shan instead of seeing her off. It wasn’t done in malice but instead due to politics. It was a move that Clarke understood quite well.

* * *

Abby entered her quarters prepared to find Clarke gone because some of the kids were out by the campfire enjoying herself. Instead of finding her daughter gone, she found her asleep on the spare bed. Clarke looked exhausted even in sleep and it worried the woman that her daughter took on too much at too young an age. Sitting on the bed softly, she reached up to brush back a piece of Clarke’s hair and noticed a folded piece of paper under Clarke’s hand. Prepared to find a drawing, she instead found a letter inside.

**My Heart,**

**Unfortunately, I can’t see you off due to the mounting war you are well aware of. Beth’s messenger reached me this morning shortly after your departure from my quarters. The enemy has burned another three villages and taken as slaves over a hundred women and children just within the last day. I have called a war council and while I may need you in the coming days, I ask that you enjoy your people at this time.**

**Despite our previous exchange, please know that you are my heart and I await the day you return to Polis and my side. Enjoy your people but prepare them for war as there may come a time I need their weapons and warriors.**

**Always yours,**

**Alexandria**

* * *

Abby looked down at Clarke as she slept unaware that the letter sat visible to everyone. Standing, Abby left the room with the letter folded within her hand. She made her way down several hallways after several turns and knocked on one of the doors. It opened to reveal Marcus Kane and she made her way inside before he could invite or usher her in. Abby said nothing but handed the folded letter to him.

“Read it.” It was all that exited Abby’s mouth as he took the letter from her.

After a few moments reading the letter over and over again, he folded it up. “Where was this intercepted at? Do we have any idea who Lexa wrote to?”

“Clarke,” Abby started pacing, “I found it in Clarke’s hands while she was sleeping. I think she fell asleep reading it.”

Kane pinched his nose, “so you’re saying that Clarke and Lexa…”

“I can only assume so. It’s implied they’re sharing quarters.”

“The letter mentions war, some kind that involves burned villages and women and children taken as slaves.”

Abby took back the letter he held out, “I noticed that. I wonder which clan it is, Azgeda maybe.”

* * *

Sitting down in a chair, Kane looked up at Abby. “How do you want to approach her about this? Technically, it was a private letter and you read it so she’ll be upset you looked into her belongings.”

After a few minutes to think, Abby spoke. “I’ll tell her I found it on the floor and only looked at it because I thought it was one of her drawings. I did think it was one of her drawings when I took it from her hand.” She motioned to him with the paper, “I’m not even concerned about what is going on with them two right now. I’ll deal with that issue once we’ve taken care of the war problem. We can’t survive another war Marcus, we have barely survived this most recent battles that have happened due to Pike.”

“Another subject we need to discuss.”

“One to discuss with Lexa not Clarke. She has too much authority and the fact remains you are Chancellor not her.”

Kane gave a short nod, “true but she is our ambassador so she has some authority.”

“Who made her ambassador? None of us voted on that, Lexa made a decision without consulting us.”

“Abby by remaining in the Coalition we continue to be safe. If we back out then we risk becoming an enemy if we encroach on land owned by another clan. Do any of us like the fact someone just out of her teens is ruling over our lives, probably not but Lexa is a visionary. We could do a lot worse than her. She chose Clarke and as our leader, she has the right to so we must accept it.”

Abby sighed, “I understand that but she’s just a kid Marcus. My little girl shouldn’t be making the decisions she’s making.”

“Has Clarke ever made a decision that causes us damage? The only ones that has hurt this camp is Thelonious and Charles. Look where that’s gotten them, crazed and prisoner.”

“We’ll discuss this in the Council tomorrow.”

Kane stood up and cupped Abby’s face before kissing her forehead. “Get some sleep, you need it after everything that’s gone on the last few days.”

* * *

Clarke woke to someone shaking her awake and she looked up to see her mother standing above her bed. She sat up as she rubbed her eyes and realized that there was no sun to wake her as she was inside the Ark, no windows to let the sunlight in. The night came back to her and she realized she’d fallen asleep reading Lexa’s letter for a billionth time. Looking down and around, under furs and blankets she didn’t find the piece of paper.

“Are you looking for this?” Abby held out the folded letter and Clarke took it hesitantly.

“Did you read it?”

Abby sat down on the bed and looked Clarke in the eye. “I found it on the floor. I thought it was one of your drawings at first but to my surprise it’s a love letter instead. How long has this been going on Clarke?”

“Not long.”

The doctor gave a short nod before speaking. “What war is going on Clarke? Which clan is burning villages and taking slaves?”

“None of the clans are doing this. There’s a population that borders the Coalition and they have been pushing boundaries. Lexa has called the war council to start preparations if it comes to war. She may just send warriors or go herself to one of the villages to confront the enemy.” Looking down at the blanket that covered her lap, Clarke continued. “As part of the Coalition, Skaikru would be required to contribute to the war if it comes to it. I can probably convince Lexa that we are best at the healing arts and weapons to prevent our people from having to fight. She’d want me beside her of course, being Wanheda and all.”

“Clarke you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. It doesn’t matter what Lexa or anyone expects of you. You belong here in Arkadia just being a normal teenager with the rest of your friends.” Abby cupped her daughter’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “It’s good to have you home and I’m sure with time you’ll find something to keep your occupied.”

Abby started to pull on her jacket by the door when Clarke spoke. “Mom?”

“Yes Clarke?”

“What if what I want is to remain Ambassador?” She met her mother’s eyes, “I love you and our people, but my place is in Polis as Ambassador to Skaikru.”

“We’ll talk about this at the Council meeting this evening. We have to discuss this potential war and whether we should remain as part of the Coalition. If we don’t stay a part of it, then we don’t need an ambassador.” She smiled at Clarke tightly, “I’ll see you later. Have fun.”

Clarke flopped back against the pillow and furs. “Ugh!” She shouted in frustration.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Bak yo op tri-de: (you all) fall back to the trees

Gon tri-de: To the trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	9. A Warrior Among Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds herself at home within the Trikru camp outside of Arkadia but can't escape her mother nor a call from Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken too long to update, life is nuts sometimes.

Clarke woke the morning of her second day in Arkadia before her mother. Grabbing her shoes and jacket, she left their quarters without making a sound. It was only her experience among spies and warriors that made her silent, because life on the Ark had been nothing but load and noisy. Quiet and subtly wasn’t something her people were accustomed to. Creeping through the camp, she saw the guards weren’t even guarding anything correctly. They walked back and forth by the gate instead of standing sentry. Lexa would have sent them back to their Firsts if they had been her warriors. She left through the part of the fence Raven had made sure never worked. She was sure many had forgotten about it since it was from the original conflict with Lexa.

Ryder and Shan were camped just inside the tree line and they only lowered their weapons when they saw it was her. Shan was quick to hug the blonde and Ryder only offered a leg of rabbit from the fire. Sitting down with the two, Clarke took the food and noticed that other warriors emerged from their hiding spots to join the three at the fire.

“Are your people well Clarke?” Shan inquired as she tore at her own leg of rabbit.

Clarke reached out and tapped her chin, “questions after you finish chewing, what would Heda say if she saw your manners?”

Wide eyes were the girl’s only response before she fell silent. Ryder met Clarke’s eyes over the flames, “emo ste goufa?”

“Sha, otaim.” Clarke threw the stick that once held her rabbit leg into the fire. “ai nomon dufa ai op goufa.”

Shan looked at Clarke with something akin to shock in her eyes. “You are Wanheda! Is she branwada?”

“No, she just doesn’t understand the ground. Her mind is still stuck in the sky.”

Ryder shared a look with her that she understood quite well. Many of the warriors didn’t understand how ill-equipped Skaikru were, how they continued to stick to customs from the Ark instead of adapting to the ground where they walked. The blonde turned to her young second with intrigue in her eyes. She wondered how excited Shan would be when she suggested her next idea.

“Shall we go hunt? Maybe snag a deer or rabbit?”

“Definitely a deer!” The girl stood up and looked at her with excitement. “Or perhaps a woods cat.”

* * *

By midday they returned to the camp with two woods cat or a Bobcat as Clarke called it. She said that it was one of the animals she’d learned about on the Ark. As they approached the camp, Clarke signaled for Shan to be quiet and the girl did. Yelling was heard and it was a familiar voice, another softer voice followed as they crept closer to the camp. Once they were within visual range, Clarke saw her mother and Kane speaking with Ryder, but the man would stay silent regarding Clarke because he was loyal.

“…gone with no notice. You must have seen something!” Abby shouted and Ryder said nothing, merely looking at the two Skaikru.

“Please help us look for her.” Kane tried to appeal softly.

Ryder folded his arms, “she is Wanheda, she goes where she wishes and does as she wishes. She only answers to Heda.”

“She’s a child, my child. Please!” Abby tried to appeal to him, but Ryder only raised an eyebrow.

“You are correct she is your child, but you forget Abi kom Skaikru that she is Wanheda. Wanheda is no child. She is a warrior, politician and leader of her people. You’ll do well to remember that when you criticize her choices or treat her as breakable.”

* * *

Clarke purposefully stepped on a mass of leaves so she made noise. Everyone looked in her direction to see her and Shan holding a long branch with two Bobcats. They threw it on the ground and Shan stepped over to Clarke to stand beside her.

“Two woods cats.” Ryder stated with pride, “ever the hunter Wanheda.”

She smirked, “you should have seen me hunt a panther, I think I would have impressed Dray.” She mentioned Polis’ master hunter because Lexa had stated that man would have been jealous if he had watched her hunt the panther. Only he had ever done so and she, a child of the sky, had done so without issue.

“Clarke!” Abby rushed over and hugged her, “where have you been? We’ve tore Arkadia apart looking for you.”

The blonde looked up at her mother, “hunting with my second.”

“Second?” She looked over at Shan, “you’ve adopted a child?”

Clarke shook her head a fraction, “no, I’m training her. Lexa asked me to train one of her wards and I couldn’t say no. To train a ward of Heda is a great honor and not to be rejected.”

Shan held out her arm, “hei, ai laik Shan kom Trikru.”

Abby took her hand and shook it, causing Shan to tilt her head in confusion. “hello, I’m Abby Griffin.”

“Klark,” Shan turned to her second, “yu nomon branwada.”

“Shan kom Trikru, Heda na sen yu in disha.” She gave the girl a slight slap on the back of her head. “gon yu we trap nou.”

“Sha Klark.” The girl turned and went back to the fire, sitting down with her arms folded. Guilt covered her features as she picked up a stick to poke the fire.

Clarke looked at her mother, “I’ll be back later tonight. I’ll be working with Shan today and then this evening we’ll take a ride.”

“If she’s your ward, she’s more than welcome to stay in Arkadia.”

“She’s Trikru and as such, she needs to be among the trees and learn to build herself as a Trikru warrior.” Clarke stated adamantly, “she’ll stay here at camp and I’ll be training her here.”

* * *

Before Abby could speak, a rider came into view of the camp and quickly dismounted. He bowed at his waist to Clarke, “Wanheda, a message from Heda.” He handed out a rolled piece of paper with wax sealing the edge.

Clarke broke the seal and unrolled the paper, viewing the message inside. Abby tried to view the message, but Clarke turned away from her mother, signaling to Ryder quietly. He drew Abby’s attention with a question. The message was short but Clarke found it full of information.

**My Heart,**

**Prepare for war. I require your tactical mind and perfect memory. When you find yourself needing to return, have Ryder escort you to Desert Gate. A warm fire, bed of furs and box of drawing supplies await you.**

**Alexandria**

Rolling the paper up, she slipped into her boot and turned to everyone. “Ryder, we ride to Sandou at dawn tomorrow. Prepare the scouts for departure.” She looked over at Shan, “have one prepared to take Shan back to Polis.”

“No!” The girl stomped over and stood there with hands at her side in fists. “Pax is at Sandou, I will go where you go.”

Clarke took the girl’s chin between two fingers, “war is no place for Natblida.”

“You are greater than General Beth, second only to Heda and my Fos. I should be there with you if one below you has my Natblida brother. Allow me to succeed Clarke, allow me to be greater than I am.” She put her hand on Clarke’s wrist, “I shall stay away from battle if it should come.”

The blonde nodded and dropped her hand before turning to Ryder. “We leave at dawn.”

“Sha Wanheda.” He motioned for Shan to follow him and they left Clarke standing with Abby and Kane.

* * *

Kane was the first to speak, “I don’t recognize Sandou. Is it a city?”

“It means ‘Desert Gate’ and it’s the barrier between the Coalition land and the enemy. We’re going to war, the Coalition is.” Clarke folded her hands behind her arms, “I’ve been requested for my war tactics and eidetic memory. I’ll be going to Sandou to meet with Lexa and the generals. As we haven’t elected a general yet, I’ll be representing Skaikru.”

Abby shook her head, “let Lexa fight her own war. We can’t afford another war.”

“This is war against the Coalition. These people we’re dealing with kill men and rape and kidnap women and children. You may not agree with Lexa’s ideas or the way she rules but she’s fighting for everyone that lives under the Coalition banner. That includes Skaikru.”

“Do we have to fight?” Kane inquired.

“I’ll attempt to convince Lexa to let us remain as healers and weapon specialists.”

Abby shook her head, “you’re not going.”

“Yes I am.” Clarke walked past them and started walking towards Arkadia.

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin!” Abby walked after her, “you’re not going. You’ll stay in Arkadia where you belong. You aren’t going to war, not for a third time and certainly not for Lexa.”

Clarke turned and Abby stopped short. “You maybe my mother but I’m our ambassador. If you want Arkadia to stay in the good graces of the Coalition and Lexa, then you need to let me go. If Lexa wants me at Sandou, I’m going to Sandou.”

“Why does she want you there? As an ambassador or as her lover?”

Ignoring the jab, Clarke turned away. “Wanheda is needed for her tactics and memory, nothing more.” She started walking back to Arkadia, ignoring her mother and her comments.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations:

Emo ste goufa: Are they (still) children?

Sha, otaim: Yes, always.

Ai nomon dufa ai op goufa: My mother treats me like a child.

Hei, ai laik Shan kom Trikru: Hello, I am Shan of the Tree People

Klark: Clarke

Yu nomon branwada: Your mother (is an) idiot.

Shan kom Trikru, Heda na sen yu in disha: Shan of the Tree People, (the) Commander will hear of this.

Gon yu we trap nou: Go to the camp now.

Sha Klark: Yes Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter and Clarke standing up to her mother.


	10. Journey to Sandou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes the journey to Desert Gate and realizes that Skaikru is merely a word attached to her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke begins to realize that she feels more like someone born on the ground instead of Skaikru

The ride to Sandou was anything but peaceful, Abby had asked Octavia and Lincoln to accompany Clarke and Ryder. Octavia spent the whole time questioning Shan on what being a ward of Heda despite the girl answering in monosyllables. Lincoln was silent but a familiar presence, only occasionally saying Octavia’s name to get her attention. Clarke noticed that the forest soon became open plains and the scouts formed a square around the group. Two at the front and two at the back, bows resting in their hands instead of behind their backs.

“What is Sandou like?” Clarke asked Ryder with curiosity in her voice. “A fortress? A former building?”

Ryder continued to look ahead despite speaking, “it is underground, land and forest that were once a wonder according to Heda. However, Praimfaya destroyed what was and created what now exists. When one exits there is nothing but barren land. The only thing that exists in that barren land is the Sipp River. The river is the border between us and this hostile people.”

“How long will it take us to get there?”

“Seven days.” Ryder stated firmly and turned to look at Clarke. “It is the farthest you will travel and you will meet the Plain Riders for the first time.”

Clarke gave him a short nod. “I met their ambassador, Rya.”

“Your thoughts on her?”

“She’s committed to her people but views everyone else as inferior despite their connection or collaboration.” Clarke adjusted her grip on the reins, “some would say she is prejudice.”

Ryder was quiet for a few moments before speaking. “Some would say Skaikru are similar.”

“True but I’m determined to change my people’s views.”

* * *

As the sky started to turn a beautiful shade of orange, Clarke called for them to stop and rest. They had gone from open land to a forest once again, so everyone settled among a nest of trees. Ryder caught Clarke’s attention before they could dismount.

“Another hour’s ride and we will reach Trishanakru’s settlement. It’s safest to be among their walls.”

“You’re sure?” She inquired while looking him in the eye. “They aren’t exactly welcoming of Skaikru.”

“Yes Wanheda.”

They continued to ride and when they reached the village, torchlight was the only light by which they could see detail. Warriors met them at the village gateway, weapons at the ready prepared to defend their home. Ryder got off his horse and Clarke followed.

“Chon yo bilaik? Hakom yo kamp raun hir?”

Ryder put an arm across his chest, “ai laik Ryder kom Trikru, goch em op Wanheda.” He motioned to Clarke, “em laik Wanheda, bandrona kom Skaikru. Heda as em op Wanheda glong em op Sandou.”

The guard nodded his head towards Shan, Octavia and Lincoln. “Emo?”

“Shan kom Trikru, natblida kom Heda.” Clarke stated and the man seemed to straighten even more than he had been. “Linkon kom Trikru en emo houmon, Okteivia.”

The man put an arm across his chest, “yo laik mornin Oke.”

“Mochof.” Clarke stated as they were allowed in the village.”

* * *

They were supplied a small unused building and they made themselves comfortable. As everyone warmed themselves by the fire and laid out on their bed rolls, a warrior knocked on the makeshift door and called for Clarke. She rose and exited the small building. The warrior informed her that she was requested by the village leader, who happened to be the entire Trishanakru leader as well.

A building made of old building materials and makeshift design signature of the Coalition lay at the end of the village. Stepping into the building, a young woman waved for her to follow and she did, down several stairs into an underground building protected by its underground structure. They finally reached a large room and a warm fire, where one woman sat. Clarke took the invitation and sat across from her.

“Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru…”

“I know who you are Clarke of the Sky People.” The woman stated and met Clarke’s eyes across the fire. “I invited you so we could talk about matters of war. Our people are going to war against their Outsiders, but we don’t need Skaikru’s infantile people attempting war when they aren’t made for it. It’s best if you escort your people back to their settlement.”

Clarke kept her head up and refused to look away from the woman. “May I know your name?”

“Rale.”

“I agree my people are infantile compared to the clans but the people you see with me are warriors. In fact, I’m the only Skaikru residing in your village at the moment. Lincoln is Trikru and while his houmon was born Skaikru, she was accepted as a second by Indra kom Trikru. According to clan laws, she is now Trikru after having been claimed as both a second and by her houmon. As for Shan, I don’t need to tell you how insulting it is to Heda to claim her ward is Skaikru.”

Rale was silent before she offered Clarke a glass full of liquid, “tea, from the Roan tree.” She took a sip of her own glass and Clarke followed. “What makes Wanheda different from her people?”

“I submersed myself into the clans for three moons. It allowed me to learn the language, the cultural ways, and the truth that most preconceptions my people had were incorrect.”

“Not many are like you. My ambassador tells me that he has not seen politics like yours since his early days. That was five Heda ago.”

Clarke took a sip of tea, “Heda created the Coalition, how could there have been ambassadors?”

“They were not called ambassadors before the Coalition, but they did exist. They were called clan representatives. Before a centralized government, representatives would visit all the clans and create trade and peace treaties.”

Silence filled the room before Clarke looked down at her glass. “I should get back to my people as I will be on horseback all day tomorrow.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you for the tea.” Clarke placed the glass aside and rose, dusting her pants off.

“You’re welcome. Nesia will take you back to your people.”

* * *

Clarke returned to her group and nodded to Ryder; the man relaxed as he determined she was unharmed. Resting on her pallet, Clarke closed her eyes but opened them when Shan snuggled up to her.

“Are you alright Clarke?”

“Perfectly fine.” She used the girl’s shoulder to push her to roll over. Using her fingers, she ran her hand through Shan’s dark hair. “The Trishanakru leader wanted to talk to me is all.”

“Alright.” Shan closed her eyes and snuggled back against Clarke. “As long as she didn’t hurt you.”

Clarke rubbed the girl’s arm, “she didn’t so don’t worry.”

“Only a few more days till see Heda.”

“It’ll go quicker if you sleep.” She kissed Shan’s head, “reshop ai strik natblida.”

* * *

By the time they arrived on the seventh day, Clarke had met and been the guest of the Glowing Forest, Blue Cliff and Rock Line Clans. She’s sat with each leader and found herself talking with each and having them change their mind about her but never her people. The cave entrance was beautiful and the warriors standing guard didn’t even more a fraction to stop them from entering.

Several young seconds were waiting a few meters away from the entrance, they accepted the horses without being prompted. Another waited patiently for Clarke and Shan, allowing them to collect their saddle bags.

“Mafta ai op.” She waved her arm in a following motion.

Walking through the caves, Clarke found herself amazed at the beauty of the underground structure. Shan followed behind Clarke and touched stalagmites as they walked through them into another chamber. Metal bars raised along a steep walkway and Clarke knew they weren’t from the old world but had been set up by a previous commander or by Lexa to maintain safety.

After walking for what seemed like an hour but had only been ten minutes, they came to a rounded room that had several chambers at various points attached to it. Lexa stood looking at her war table, a diorama laid on top of the table.

“Heda,” the second inquired softly, “Wanheda.”

Lexa looked up and dismissed the girl with a wave of her hand, leaving only Clarke and Shan standing in the room. She walked around her table and nodded to Shan, “your brother should be in the cavern used for combat, inquire and find him. You’ll share chambers with him.”

“Sha Heda.” Shan left the two women in the room alone.

* * *

Clarke put her saddle bags by the table and looked down at the map. “How many villages have they destroyed?”

“The total is now twenty.” Lexa joined Clarke at the table. “However, they have yet to meet Wanheda and when they do, they will run in fear.” The brunette reached up with her hand and brushed back a stray hair of Clarke’s. “How was your time among your people?”

Clarke turned her head to meet Lexa’s green eyes. “Tiring, they never change. They aren’t prepared to fight for war. They haven’t been trained in anything other than healing and weapons. They’d be slaughtered and I can’t help but think it’ll be because of their own ignorance.”

“Rest Clarke, tomorrow you can think of war but not tonight.” She too Clarke’s hand and pulled her to one of the various chambers off the one they stood in. “This is yours, a warm spring to bathe in and a bed full of soft furs.” Lexa paused in the doorway, pushing aside a cloth that had been placed to give the chamber privacy.

The chamber wasn’t large, but it had been modified to hold a firepit in the middle of the floor. A natural spring existed in the corner, full of water and at least half of Clarke’s height. A pallet of at least four inches made of limitless furs. A box sat by the bed and she assumed it held drawing supplies. Lexa placed Clarke’s saddle bags by the pallet bed while Clarke looked around.

“It’s amazing. Thank you.”

Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s arm and ran it down till she grasped her hand. “Only the best for you.” She pulled Clarke closer, “I have missed you.” Their foreheads rested against each other, “are you still angered with me?”

“No.” Clarke reached up to brush her fingers against Lexa’s cheek. “We can’t afford to fight while at war.”

“No, we can’t.” Lexa leaned her head back and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “Rest, I’ll wake you in the morning.” Letting Clarke go, Lexa pulled away and left Clarke standing alone in the small chamber.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translation:

Chon yo bilaik? Hakom yo kamp raun hir: Who are you? Why are you here?

Ai laik Ryder kom Trikru, goch em op Wanheda: I am Ryder of the Tree People, guard to Wanheda.

Em laik Wanheda, bandrona kom Skaikru. Heda as em op Wanheda glong em op Sandou: She is Wanheda, ambassador to Skaikru. Head has asked that she join her at Desert Gate.

Emo: (and) them?

Shan kom Trikru, natblida kom Heda: Shan of the Tree People, nightblood of the Commander.

Linkon kom Trikru en emo houmon, Okteivia: Lincoln of the Tree People and his home person (girlfriend, wife, etc.), Octavia

Yo laik mornin Oke: You are welcome (in) Oke.

Mochof: Thank you.

Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru: I am Clarke of the Sky People.

Reshop ai strik natblida: Goodnight my little nightblood

Mafta ai op: Follow me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter?


End file.
